Juste nous
by Gabibi-chan
Summary: J'ai tout abandonné à cause de lui. J'ai fuis ma ville natale à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait. En l'espace d'une nuit, ma vie à complètement été chambouler et j'ai appris des choses que je ne savais pas de moi...En l'espace de deux ans, j'ai changé du tout au tout pour ne pas qu'il me reconnaisse mais aussi pour cette personne qui m'a aider à aller mieux...Naoki...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

« Oh la vache ! ». Ces mots sont les premiers mots de mes deux meilleurs amis, Suigetsu Hoozuki et Sakura Haruno, au moment même où j'ouvre la porte de chez moi. Et pourquoi ? C'est très simple...Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais je vais vous expliquer et avant tout me présenter, c'est la moindre des choses ! Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai dix-huit ans et je domicile actuellement dans… un trou pommé à trois heures de route dans la grande ville du nom de Konoha. Pourquoi je vis dans un petit patelin composé d'à peine cinquante habitants, comportant simplement une église, un épicerie-boucherie-boulangerie et poissonnerie –Je sais, ça fait un gros regroupement- et une petite école qui rassemble tous les jeunes, de la crèche au collège, diriger par seulement cinq personne ? Sans oublier que la première chose que l'on voit le matin au réveille, ce sont les vaches qui bouffent les fleurs planter la veille dans l'allé pour donner un peu de gaité à la vieille maison qui tombe en ruine ? Et bien la réponse que je donne c'est : Vous le saurez en même temps que les autres explications !

Cela fait maintenant deux années que je vis dans ce petit village du nom de Son. Mais avant je vivais à Konoha avec mon père, ma mère et mon frère Itachi. Depuis ma naissance j'y vis. Je connais donc cette ville comme ma poche. Je connais du monde aussi, beaucoup de monde ! En même temps je suis un Uchiha et la notoriété de mon père joue beaucoup ! Il est directeur d'une grande entreprise de vente de voitures de luxes qui a fait son expansion il y a quelques années maintenant. Mais on s'en fou de tout ça puisque ça n'a aucune importance dans mon histoire. Ou en étais-je ?... Ah oui ! Donc il y a encore deux ans je vivais à Konoha. Puis je suis parti. Et je vais répondre au « Pourquoi !? » je suis parti…Pourquoi je me suis « enfui » plutôt…Bref ! C'est à cause de LUI ! À cause de la personne la plus conne ! La plus immature ! La plus !...violente…Cet homme que je croyais aimer plus que quiconque dans ce monde. Un homme avec qui je comptais faire ma vie, à qui je voulais consacrer celle-ci. Un homme en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle…En effet…à l'époque je l'étais vraiment. Aveugle pour ne pas voir qui il était vraiment. Une personne violente et imbue de lui-même. Je ne vous dirais pas son nom, car vous le saurez le moment venu. Le moment où nous serons réellement dans l'histoire et ou son nom sera indispensable à savoir. Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas en parler ni même y pensée d'avantage. Son nom m'effraie, et pensée à lui me fait revoir certaine images de mon passé qui m'horrifie. Donc on change de sujet. Si j'ai quitté Konoha, c'est par sa faute. Je voulais le fuir et ne plus le revoir de ma vie. Partir loin, très loin. J'aurais voulu quitté le Japon mais je n'en avais pas les moyens car jamais mes parents ne m'auraient donné de l'argent. C'est donc mon frère qui m'a emmené dans la maison de campagne familiale. Mais nous n'y allons plus depuis quelques années maintenant à cause du travail de mes parents qui les occupe trop. Jusqu'à maintenant, Itachi est le seul au courant d'où je me trouve. En même temps c'est mon frère et puis nous sommes très proches. C'est lui qui m'a élevé depuis tout petit et c'est aussi lui qui a su pour un certain handicape. Un handicap qui est l'une des causes du « Pourquoi !? » je suis à la campagne. Et maintenant je devine aisément que la question qu'on se pose est : « Quel handicap !? ». Et bien…mon handicap est petit…même s'il grandit vite ! Il est parfois très brutal comme il peut être très calme. Il prend beaucoup de place aussi, il faut s'en occuper tout le temps et le surveiller continuellement. Avec ce « problème », j'ai beaucoup changé.

Au paravent j'étais beau, ténébreux, mystérieux et admiré de tous pour mon intelligence et ma beauté. Aimé de tous aussi, pour ma beauté. Et oui, encore ma beauté et oui aimé de TOUS ! Hommes comme filles me couraient après. Oui, les hommes aussi ! Et pour vous dire, je préférais que ce soit les mecs qui me cours après que les filles. J'ai mes préférences ! Mais si les mecs me couraient après c'est parce que je suis androgyne. Je m'habillais en mec donc on savait que j'étais un mec mais j'ai vu des photos de moi ou mon frère c'était amuser à me saper comme une fille…On aurait pu dire que j'avais une sœur jumelle. Certaine personne trouve que c'est stylé d'être androgyne, mais loin de là. Au début de chaque année, de la maternelle au lycée, j'ai été sujet de moquerie comme quoi j'étais une fille manqué mais quand les personnes allaient chercher les emmerdes trop loin, le respect s'installait. Je ne me laisse pas faire, j'ai appris vite depuis petit à m'endurcir et certaine personne n'ont jamais eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il finissait déjà à l'infirmerie, le nez en sang. Un Uchiha ne se fait pas insulté sans en recevoir les conséquences. Mais bon…tout ça c'était avant. Avant qu'un connard entre dans ma vie et que je me barre de ma ville avec un handicap ''sur le dos''. Maintenant, je suis gentil…attentionné, patient…ou presque ! Et calme, mais calme je l'ai toujours été. J'accepte entièrement le fait que je sois androgyne, ça me sert même beaucoup depuis deux ans ! Et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de mon androgynéité que mes deux meilleurs amis, sont là, devant moi, sur le pas de ma porte, la bouche grande ouverte. Itachi derrière eux rit à plein poumon. Moi je les regarde avec un petit sourire. Sakura, ma meilleure amie depuis le collège et qui avait été longtemps une de mes groupies la plus tenace à vouloir m'avoir pour elle mais qui a vite fini par arrêté quand je lui ai dit que j'étais gay, me regarde de haut en bas avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Elle tourne la tête vers mon frère et bégaie légèrement.

-J-je crois qu-qu'on c'est t-trompé de porte…n-non ?

-Pas du tout ! Vous ne saviez pas que Sasuke pouvais crée sa propre jumelle ?! Il se remit à rire.

Sakura retourne sa tête vers moi lentement, les yeux encore plus ronds. Suigetsu à côté, est toujours en bug. Je soupire et repousse mes longs cheveux noirs qui me tombent dans les yeux et croise les bras. Si Itachi a parlé de ''jumelle'' c'est parce que depuis deux ans je me sers de ma…féminité…pour mon handicap. Mes cheveux qui auparavant ressemblaient à un cul de canard ébouriffer, retombe à présent au milieu de mon dos dans de légère ondulation avec deux mèches qui encadre mon visage. Je me maquille aussi…mais très légèrement ! Après tout, je suis à la campagne ! Mais surtout, je m'habille en fille. Vraiment en fille. Jupe, short, chemisier, la totale ! Et je suis bien obliger puisque c'est Itachi qui va m'acheter mes fringues en ville et qui fait mes courses. J'ai interdiction de chipoter sinon dit à tout le monde ou je suis car il parait beaucoup de personne s'inquiète de ma disparition et vont jusqu'à penser que je suis mort. Mais mon frère est un homme de parole donc il ne dira rien à personne, je le sais. Suigetsu et Sakura faisait partit du lot de personne qui pensait que j'étais mort, jusqu'à ce que je demande à mon frère de les amené avec lui parce là…la solitude commence à se faire vraiment sentir et j'avais besoin de voir d'autre personnes que je connais. Suigetsu et Sakura sont ses personnes. Le crétin à la tête de poisson –Suigetsu- se réveille soudainement de sa transe et me prend brusquement dans ses bras pour me serrer fortement. Sakura en fit autant. Je reste quelque instant interdit puis fini par refermer mes bras autour d'eux, heureux de les retrouver pour la première fois depuis deux longues années. Suigetsu se redresse et me fait un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents toujours aussi pointu depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Pour une surprise, ça c'est une surprise ! J'ai vraiment cru que Itachi c'était trompé de maison !

-Et bien non, vous êtes bien devant Sasuke Uchiha !

Je souris et me décale sur le côté pour les laisser entrer. Je referme la porte derrière eux, excité et le cœur battant d'appréhension à cause d'une certaine chose…Mais je pense qu'ils ne resteront pas assez longtemps pour le voir le « Problème ». Je les conduis jusqu'au salon où ils prennent place sur le grand canapé en cuir marron et me regarde m'assoir sur celui d'en face. Itachi revient avec des boissons qu'il pose sur la table basse et prend ensuite place à mes côté en sirotant un coca.

-Il y a que du coca désolé ! Dit-il entre deux gorger.

-Pas grave ! Sourit Sakura en prenant un verre.

Suigetsu fait de même toujours en me fixant. Je détourne le regard mal à l'aise en rougissant légèrement. Je cherche un sujet de conversation pour combler le vide qui s'est installé en tripotant le bas de ma robe bleu marine. Je sens le regard de Sakura posé sur moi. Pas un regard choqué, on remplit de dégout ou autre. Non. Juste un regard doux et bienveillant. Son petit rire ce fait entendre.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je dirais ça un jour mais…tu es très…Elle s'arrête semblant chercher ses mots.

-Belle ? Ricane Suigetsu.

-Ouai…sans vouloir te vexer Sasuke !

Je la regarde, les joues légèrement rouges puis détourne le regard. Je ne pensais pas que je serais si embarrasser que ça ! Je marmonne un : « Merci… » Dans ma barbe inexistante, ce qui fit rire Itachi à côté de moi. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me sers tendrement.

-Ne soit pas gêné petite sœur ! Je croyais que tu assumais parfaitement que tu sois une nana maintenant !?

-Ouai mais…c'est quand même gênant…

-Mais noooon ! S'exclame Suigetsu. C'est vrai qu'au début c'est impressionnant puisqu'on t'a toujours connu en un bonhomme ! Mais au fur et à mesure on s'y habitue de te voir habiller en robe ! D'ailleurs elle te va très bien !

Il me sourit alors que je pique un fard et rentre ma tête entre mes épaules, tel une tortue : « Merci. ». Il se met à rire avec Itachi alors que Sakura fronce les sourcils légèrement.

-Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir ce qui t'as poussé à partir et à te...transformé en fille… ?

Le silence se ré installe dans le salon, laissant place uniquement au bruit du tracteur qui passe dans la rue au même moment. Une fois le bruit disparu, je les regarde plus mal à l'aise que jamais et me frotte la nuque embarrassé.

-Et bien…c'est une longue histoire en fait…

-Longue comment ? Demande Suigetsu. Tu sais on a tout notre temps, on est en vacance d'été !

-Tellement longue qu'on pourrait en faire un livre…

-On t'écoute…Dit Sakura en s'installant confortablement

Mon cœur s'emballe alors que la panique commence à se montrer. Je regarde Itachi recherchant de l'aide mais rien, il se contente de terminer sa boisson en attendant patiemment que je parle. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais tout raconté. Je regarde mes deux amis qui attende eux aussi quand soudain les yeux de Sakura s'écarquille en regardant derrière moi. Mon cœur rate un battement quand une petite voix fluette résonne dans le salon.

-Coucou maman… !

Je ferme les yeux en me pinçant les lèvres alors que Sakura et Suigetsu regarde le petit être qui me ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau qui monte à côté de moi dans le canapé et se blotti dans mes bras. Je le sers doucement et rouvre les yeux pour plonger les miens dans ses deux billes bleues océan. Je lui souris tendrement puis relève le regard vers mes deux amis qui on le regard planter sur le deuxième moi assis sur mes jambes. Sakura lève la tête vers moi la bouche grande ouverte.

-S-…Sasuke ?…Pourquoi…il t'a appelé…maman… ?

Itachi se retient de rire à côté de moi alors que je deviens aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Suigetsu lève le regard vers moi attendant la réponse. Je regarde mon handicap dans mes bras qui se réveille doucement de sa sieste en suçant son pouce puis soupire en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

-Je vous présente Naoki…mon fils…

Suigetsu se redresse sur le fauteuil en nous regardant mon enfant et moi et se regarde avec Sakura puis retourne la tête vers moi et se frotte le visage.

-Ça va être une très longue histoire…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je regarde mes deux meilleurs amis en soupirant et lâche un : « On en parle plus tard, je dois m'occuper de Naoki... ». Autant essayé de retarder le moment ! Sakura et Suigetsu acquiesce et regarde Naoki qui émerge enfin de sa sieste. Directement, il saute sur mon frangin, accompagné d'un joyeux : « Tonton Tachiiiii ! ». Le tonton Tachiii en question le rattrape en souriant et dépose un petit bisou sur sa joue. Mon fils lui sourit et reviens sur moi en percutant enfin qu'il y a d'autres personnes. Il regarde Sakura et Suigetsu un long moment sans bouger tel un chat repérant sa proie, sauf que contrairement à un chat, quand Naoki est comme ça c'est pour se préparé à prendre la fuite ! Je le pose par terre et caresse ses cheveux doucement.

« -Dit bonjour àaaaaaaa... »

Merde...je facilite la chose ou je me casse la tête à lui expliquer qui ils sont et risquer à ce qu'il me pose des questions qui vont me souler au bout de cinq minutes ? ... Facilité !

-Tonton Suigetsu et Tata Sakura, mon cœur !  
-mmmmmh...non !

Je trouve qu'il dit beaucoup trop facilement non en ce moment...Je regarde mon p'tit monstre les sourcils froncer et siffle.

-Va dire bonjour mal polie...  
-Non ! Dit-il en soutenant mon regard.  
-Et en quel honneur tu ne dis pas bonjour maintenant ? Dis-je en serrant les dents agacé.  
-On ne va pas te manger ! Dit Sakura en souriant doucement.

Naoki vient se collé à moi en regardant du coin de l'œil les deux invité puis tourne sa tête contre mon ventre en serrant ses bras autour de ma taille puis marmonne.

-La dame elle fait peur, c'est fiaise giosse et le meusieu poiyon fait peur...

Hein ? Déjà qu'il ne parle pas terrible terrible alors si en plus il marmonne dans sa barbe en duvet je vais encore moins comprendre. Et à ce que je peux voire, personne n'as compris. Je lève la tête de mon enfant doucement : « T'as dit quoi ? ». Il fronce les sourcils en grossissant les narines, mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

-Yé dit ! La madame elle fait peur, c'est giosse fiaise et le meusieu poiyon fait peur !  
-La madame elle fait peur parce que c'est une grosse fraise et le monsieur parce qu'il a une tête de poisson ?  
-Ouiii ! Gémit-il et se remettant dans mes bras.

Le rire d'Itachi se fait entendre contrairement à Suigetsu et Sakura qui affiche une mine blasé face à l'insulte bien que mignonne de mon fils.

-Je te rassure, le poisson fait peur à tout le monde mais il est gentil ! Rit Itachi.

Suigetsu tourne la tête vers lui doucement, le regarde tueur : « Oui...Je suis très gentil. ». Mon frère lui sourit puis se penche vers Naoki et chuchote : « Si il t'attaque, tonton Tachi viendra te sauvé d'accord ? ». Mon fils relève la tête les yeux pétillant. Il sourit et se tourne vers Sakura et la regarde un peu hésitant puis se dirige vers elle en tendant les bras. Elle sourit grandement et le prend sur ses genoux et le regarde joyeusement.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon toi ?  
-Ye sais ! Dit-il en dévoilant ses petites dents blanches.

Je ricane et croise les bras m'appuyant dans le fond du canapé. Ce n'est pas mon fils pour rien ! Sakura rit doucement.

-Tu à quel âge Naoki ?  
-Y'ai deux ians ! Dit-il en montrant avec ses doigts.  
-Wouaw ! Tu es un grand garçon !  
-Oui ! Et moi veux êtes comme tonton Tachi et maman !

Il me regarde en souriant puis tourne la tête vers Suigetsu qui lui sourit la bouche fermer, surement pour ne pas l'effrayer avec ses dents pointues. Naoki le regarde les sourcils froncer et le pointu du doigt accompagné d'un : « Poiyon ! ». Mon ami soupire et fait une moue comme un gamin et s'étalant dans le canapé et gémissant : « Je ne suis pas un poisson ! ».

-Si ! Y'es Nemo !

Suigetsu me regarde blaser et soupire une nouvelle fois d'exaspération alors que je ris des dire de mon fils. Je me lève et le prend dans mes bras : « Arrête donc d'embêté tonton !». Je lui fais un bisou sur le front alors qu'il affiche une petite moue boudeuse en passant ses bras autour de mon cou pour me faire un câlin. Je le serre doucement mais d'un coup il se redresse, gesticulant pour que je le pose à terre, ce que je fais à contre cœur. C'est vrai que les câlin avec lui, ça ne dure pas longtemps...

-Maman, veux gâteau !  
-Oui mon cœur, reste avec tonton.

Je me lève et part à la cuisine lui chercher ses petits petit gâteaux à la cannelle, appeler spéculoos, que je trouve extrêmement répugnant mais que lui adore. Comment a-t-il connue ses gâteaux ? Simplement la voisine qui en avait fait et nous en avait donné. J'avais goûté et ils avaient rapidement été jeté à la poubelle mais Naoki étant le professionnel de la connerie, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'ouvrir la poubelle et récupéré les biscuits et se cacher dans son armoire pour les manger. En une journée j'avais parcouru toute les émotions : le dégoût –à cause des gâteaux-, la peur –parce que je ne trouvais plus Naoki-, la tristesse –aussi parce que je ne trouvais pas Naoki-, le soulagement –parce que mon frère était venu rapidement et m'avait aidé à le chercher et l'avait trouvé dans l'amoire-, la colère noire ! –Parce que quand je l'appelais il ne me répondait pas ! Et parce qu'il avait fouillé dans la poubelle !-, puis enfin, l'amour et la gagatitude parce que j'aime mon bébé plus que tout et qu'en plus il était mignon dans sa cachette avec la petite lampe torche en train de manger ! Bref. Je reviens dans le salon et donne à Naoki son spéculoos qu'il prend avec un grand sourire et un « merci » enjouer. Il s'assoit entre Itachi et moi et mange en regardant Suigetsu d'un œil méfiant. Celui-ci lui lance le même puis fini par lui sourire en montrant ses dents limer en pointe. Les yeux de mon fils s'écarquillent d'un coup puis se plissent dans un froncement de sourcil alors qu'il se colle à moi, lançant un regard noir à Suigetsu. Le crétin se redresse avec un sourire vainqueur. Je souris doucement et câline Naoki en soupirant.

-Vous vous n'êtes pas près de vous entendre !

J'emmène Naoki dans son lit alors qu'il s'est endormi sur sa chaise pendant le repas. Passer son après-midi avec Itachi et Suigetsu l'a épuisé. Entre les courses poursuite avec le yequin -comme l'appelle Naoki et qui veux dire requin- et les crises de fou rire sous les chatouilles de mon frère il est, comme qui dirait, mort. Il se réveille légèrement alors que je le pose sur son lit pour le mettre en pyjama. Il ne ronchonne pas et se laisse faire comme un pantin. Je l'allonge sous sa couette et m'assois au bord du lit, souriant doucement en lui faisant quelque caresse dans les cheveux. Depuis tout petit il adore les câlins dans les cheveux, je lui en ai toujours fait pour l'endormir ou le calmer quand il pleur et bien heureusement pour moi, ça fonctionne toujours ! Je dépose un petit bisou sur son front alors qu'il dort profondément et dépose Mr Dino -le dinosaure vert en peluche que j'avais étant petit- à ses côtés et sort de la chambre sans un bruit. Je ferme la porte doucement et soupire un peu. Bon...c'est l'heure de vérité maintenant. Je retourne dans le salon ou m'attendent patiemment mes deux amis et mon frère. Je m'assois à côté d'Itachi et regarde Suigetsu et Sakura...

-Bon...le moment est venu...Dit mon amie rose.  
-Aller balance Sasuke ! S'exclame le requin tout excité.

Je m'attache les cheveux en regardant la table basse cherchant en même temps un plan de commencement. Je soupire encore un fois et m'appuie dans le fond du canapé regardant le plafond. Par où commencer ? Par le commencement. Je baisse la tête vers mes amis et soupire encore un petit coup.

-Pour commencer...il y a quelque chose que je vous ai toujours caché mais qui maintenant, avec un minimum de réflexion peux sauter aux yeux...  
-On est en vacance on ne réfléchit pas en vacance ! Dit Suigetsu en croisant les bras.

Je lève les yeux en ciel alors que Sakura lui fou un coup dans les côtes qui le fait taire rapidement.

-Je suis bête de parler de réflexion avec toi Suigetsu puisque tu n'en as jamais eu !  
-je t'emmerde mon p'tit chat ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.  
-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime tête de poisson !  
-Ça suffit vous deux. Grogne Itachi et Sakura.

On se fusille du regard avec une moue boudeuse puis je reprends.

-Pour faire rapide et simple, je suis hermaphrodite.

Hermaphrodite...  
Hermaphrodite...  
Hermaphrodite...  
Hermaphrodite...

Le vent souffle sur la plaine !

Un gros blanc c'est installer après que le dernier mot de ma phrase est comme résonner dans le salon. Suigetsu et Sakura me regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Itachi ricane à côté de moi en voyant le crétin au cheveux blanc dont les yeux sortent presque de leurs orbites. Miss tagada -Sakura- me regarde et ouvre la bouche en montrant deux doigt et bouge les lèvres sans qu'aucun mots ne sortent mais je comprends bien. J'acquiesce doucement avec un petit sourire. Suigetsu se lève soudainement.

-J'peux voir ?!  
-La tu peux crever ! Ça reste mon intimité !  
-Oh t'es nul...

Il se rassoit en croisant les bras et boudant. Itachi ricane une nouvelle fois «Moi j'ai vu ! ». Je le regarde blasé et crache un : « Normal c'est toi qui me changeait les couche crétin ! ». Il me sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je pousse sa main agacer et croise les bras. Sakura semble reprendre ses esprits et me regarde toujours un peu surprise.

-Woaw...ça fait un choque...et...ça marche comme un mec et une fille ? J'veux dire...tu peux... « T'élevé » ? Et avoir ce qui fait chier une nana tous les mois ?  
-Oui, je peux « m'élevé » et le seul moment où j'ai eu votre handicape c'était après mon accouchement...pendant deux semaines...et franchement je vous plains !  
-Merci ! Dit-elle solennellement.  
-C'est à cause de ça que tu es partie ?

Je regarde Suigetsu qui me regarde les sourcils légèrement froncer. Je le regarde un moment et détourne le regard.

-...Entre autre...  
-Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Grogne le poisson.  
-Laisse le Suigetsu...dit calmement mon frère. Même à moi il ne m'as rien dit...  
-Il c'est passé quelque chose pour que tu partes du jour au lendemain comme tu l'as fait ? Demande Sakura.  
-Mon passé ne vous regarde pas ! M'exclamés-je.

Je me calme et soupire doucement regardant ailleurs. Les trois se regardent puis Sakura ouvre la bouche : « ça s'est passé comment l'accouchement ? » Je la regarde du coin de l'œil et soupire pour la énième fois.

-On m'a fait une césarienne.  
-C'est quoi ? demande Suigetsu avec un air débile.  
-On m'a ouvert le ventre !  
-Aaaah !...j'peux voir ?!

Je soupire et lève mon t-shirt de pyjama pour montrer la cicatrice en bas de mon ventre. Ventre qui a perdu ses magnifiques tablettes de sportif ! Mes deux amis restent aussi muets que deux bars qui font la discussion. Suigetsu se réveille encore une fois et ricane.

-Chachou a perdu ses tablettes !  
-Fuck Suigetsu. Dis-je blasé.  
-Donc c'est pour Naoki que tu es sapé en fille ? Demande-t-il toujours en ricanant.  
-Oui, j'ai pensé que ce serais plus facile pour lui d'avoir...sa mère...  
-Et je pense que tu as raison. Dit Sakura.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord...il va bien falloir un jour que tu lui explique que tu n'es pas une fille ! Et plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera !

Je regarde mon frère un peu étonné et fronce les sourcils.

-On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois de ça Itachi ! Et je t'ai dit que je ne lui dirais pas !  
-Et moi je t'ai dit qu'un jour ou l'autre il le faudra car quand il grandira il va bien ce rendre compte que t'es un mec et ce sera pire quand il rencontrera son père ! Il t'en voudra !

Ces paroles me font comme une claque dans la gueule. Il a surement raison...Naoki finira par m'en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit et ça se trouve il me reniera, me détestera et viendra surement danser sur ma tombe à ma mort...Je ne veux pas ça, Naoki est la seule chose de bien que j'ai fait dans ma vie...donner la vie...Je détourne le regard, ne voulant pas croire la réalité. Sakura se racle la gorge un peu bruyamment. Je la regarde un sourcil levé.

-...C'est qui le père ?  
-Même pas besoin de demander ! C'est Naruto ! T'as pas vue la couleur de ses yeux !? Et puis Naruto est le seul avec qui Sasuke est sorti puisque c'est l'amour de sa vie !  
-C'était ! Rectifiais-je.  
-Naruto Uzumaki est le père ?! S'exclame mon frère en se tournant vers moi. Tu sortais avec Naruto Uzumaki ?! Le fils du maire de Konoha ?! Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?!  
-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité !  
-Et moi je la vois l'utilité ! Tu lui cache son fils ?

Je me lève brusquement du canapé, l'aura noir et les poings serré et les regarde tous les trois.

-Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi alors ne me parlé pas de lui ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Oui il est le père de Naoki ! Oui c'est lui qui m'a engrosser mais jamais ! Je dis bien jamais il ne doit connaitre l'existence de MON enfant et encore moins ou je suis ! J'espère que c'est bien clair !

Sur ces paroles, je sors du salon, les poings serrés et le cœur battant la chamade. Naruto est peut-être le père de mon fils mais jamais il ne fera partit de ma vie. Il restera loin...très loin.

* * *

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir le chapitre. J'ai été beaucoup occupé !

Merci au review laisser par Guest et par Chibi-chan: voilà ! Tu as la réponse à ta question dans se chapitre :)

Bisou à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

[Flash-Back]

_C'est une belle journée ensoleillée aujourd'hui. Il fait beau, il fait chaud et…c'est la rentrée ! Je sors de chez moi après un : « à ce soir ! » lancer à mon frère, puis rejoins mon ami Suigetsu qui m'attend depuis cinq bonne minutes devant le portail. _

_-A bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir partir sans toi !_

_-Tu aurais pu._

_-Mais tu sais que je ne le ferais pas ! J'ai pas envie de me faire fritter tout seul par Sakura !...Même si toi elle ne te fera rien puisque tu es sont « Sas'ke-kun ! ». Dit-il en imitant notre amie._

_Je lève les yeux au ciel et avance d'un pas lasse jusqu'à chez Sakura qui habite dans une petite maison au bout de la rue. Arrivé à celle-ci, Suigetsu passe devant moi pour ouvrir le portillon mais ce retrouve bloquer._

_-Merde…c'est fermé !_

_-On va l'appeler...soupiré-je._

_Je sors mon portable et cherche le numéro de fraise tagada dans mon portable. Une fois trouvé, je l'appelle et attend qu'elle décroche…mais rien. Je raccroche en soupirant. Suigetsu me regarde avec un air interrogatif. Je le regarde blasé et imite la voix de la messagerie : « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur Orange de : Saaakuuuraaaa ! ». On ricane un instant puis nous nous stoppons, nous regardant sérieusement. Je fais un décompte de trois avec mes doigts et arrivé à 0, Suigetsu et moi hurlons le nom de notre ami. Nous attendons un peu et voyant que ça ne marche pas malgré nos grandes gueules, je pose mon sac et passe par-dessus le portillon et part toquer à la porte. Ça ne répond toujours pas. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et cour au portillon et saute par-dessus récupérant mon sac._

_- Magne-toi ! Il est déjà huit heures cinquante !_

_-Cette salope nous à planter ! S'exclame Suigetsu en partant en fusée, moi à sa suite._

_Au bout de dix minutes, nous arrivons, essoufflé devant les grandes grilles ouvertes du lycée. Nous reprenons notre respiration et entrons dans le hall de celui-ci ou se trouve bon nombre d'élève. Nous passons entre les personnes jusqu'à apercevoir au loin des cheveux roses. Je frappe l'épaule de Suigetsu qui tourne en rond comme un con et le tire jusqu'à Sakura qui nous regarde arrivé en tapant du pied et un sourire aux coins des lèvres. _

_-Ça va ! Vous ne vous êtes pas perdu ?!_

_-Pourquoi t'es partie sans nous espèce de godasse !_

_-Parce que je ne voulais pas être en retard ! Babouche !_

_-Ah nah ! Tu ne ramènes pas Dora dans l'histoire je te préviens !_

_-Tait toi un peu ! Tu me pollue les oreilles ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi vous venez juste d'arriver !_

_Je soupire d'exaspération et frappe Suigetsu derrière la tête alors qu'il allait répliquer et répond en croisant les bras._

_-J'arrivais pas à me lever ce matin, j'avais mal au ventre._

_Sans leurs dire bien évidemment que j'ai pissé du sang…et que je me balade avec des serviettes hygiénique au fin fond de mon sac…comme une journée par mois depuis l'année dernière ! Et ce mois-ci, il a fallu que CE le jour de la rentrée ! Quelle chance ! Et oui ! Je suis un mec, mais une fille à la fois. Je suis hermaphrodite. Donc j'ai mes règles…mais très rarement contrairement aux filles, ça dure qu'une journée, mais une journée où j'ai mal comme-ci on me plantait des coups des couteaux dans le ventre. C'est chiant d'être hermaphrodite, c'est même la grosse galère. Exemple : Au collège, ont devaient se laver après les cours d'EPS dans les douches communes de la salle de sport, sachant qu'à chaque fois, ont étaient deux classes donc, deux groupes de mecs qui s'amusaient à ce pincer les tétons et à faire le : « concours de la plus grosse teub ». N'étant pas constitué pareille, fallait toujours que je trouve un prétexte pour me laver après tout le monde ou me glisser en douce au vestiaire, cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. Mais un jour en quatrième, je m'étais fait prendre par ma prof de sport et j'avais dû lui expliqué mon problème. Elle avait été gentille et m'avait autorisé à utiliser les douches des professeurs qui étaient individuel. Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais cette prof ! Le problème aussi, c'était au cours de piscine avec les maillots de bain bien moulant…j'ai dû me mettre à genoux devant mon père pour qu'il me fasse un mot pour les quatre années de collège pour me suspendre de cour de natation. Le plus triste dans cette histoire c'est que j'aime nager, le seul truc qui n'allait pas, c'était le maillot de bain ! Il n'aurait pas été moulant ça aurait été nickel ! Mais la tout le monde –en tout cas les obsédé- aurait pu voir qu'il y avait une anomalie ! Le seul point positif avec mon problème, c'est que je ne suis pas sous l'emprise de mes hormones comme le sont les autres garçons à partir d'un certain âge. Moi je suis tranquille ! Pas de problème de caleçon comme les mecs qui en ont juste en voyant un décolleté ! Je suis plutôt content de cet avantage, mais je crois bien que c'est le seul. En tout cas si je ne me tape pas la honte avec mon hermaphrodisme, c'est mon androgynéité qui reprend la relève. J'ai beau être habillé en mec et coiffé, comme un mec…il y en a qui sont encore assez con pour me dire : « Hey ! T'es bonne mademoiselle ! ». Ce à quoi je réponds avec un ton grave : « Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule voir si je suis toujours bonne ? ». On peut dire qu'à ma conception, c'était un spermatozoïde un peu bourré, sadique et difforme qui s'est infiltré avec un : « Coucou ! C'est moi ! »._

_-Bon ! Sasuke ! Tu te décides à me répondre !?_

_Je sursaute brusquement en sentant Suigetsu me bousculer et le regarde lui et Sakura en fronçant les sourcils._

_-T'es sûr que ça va mec ? Ça fait cinq minutes que t'es partie loiiiiiin !...T'as fumé de la Beuh c'est ça ?!_

_-J'étais dans mes pensées…_

_-Ouai bah sort en ! La vieille sur l'estrade va annoncer les classes !_

_-Tu peux parler plus gentiment à Sasuke tu sais ?!_

_-Tut ! Chut !_

_Je n'écoute pas plus les deux crétins qui s'engueulent à mes côté et encore moins les murmure qui se font autour de moi qui plus est, sur moi. Je sursaute légèrement quand mon nom est appelé. Je rejoins ma classe les mains dans les poches et esquisse un petit sourire en constatant que je serais avec Sakura et Suigetsu, ce qui me rassure un peu je dois dire. Notre professeur principale qui s'appelle Iruka Umino, nous emmène dans la cour ou se trouve un petit groupe de jeune. Surement des terminales. Le prof d'approche d'eux nous laissant un peu à l'arrière puis reviens suivie d'un grand blond aux yeux bleus et au sourire de crétin que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part..._

_-Je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki, en terminal C ! Il vous fera la visite du lycée aujourd'hui et interviendra au cours de l'année pour les heures de vie de classe pour vous parler de la première et de la terminale !_

_-Salut tout le monde ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !_

_Ah bah voilà ! Je savais que je l'avais vu quelque part…c'est le fils bisounours du maire de la ville, Minato Namikaze. Et où est-ce que je l'ai vue ? A une réception mondaine l'année dernière au jour de l'an, organiser par mon père. Itachi et moi nous nous sommes longtemps foutus de lui en l'appelant le bisounours ou le « consommateur de d'herbe » car à la soirée, il ne faisait QUE sourire et rire. Même pas un moment où il était sérieux ! Et à ce que je peux voir maintenant…un bisounours…reste un bousounours ! J'esquisse un sourire en ricanant de mes pensées et surtout en imaginant la tête de mon frère quand je lui dirais qui est dans mon lycée. Moi qui étais partis pour une mauvaise journée, je sens qu'elle va être magnifique !_

_-Arrête de ricané comme ça ! Souffle bruyamment Suigetsu._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que tu me fais peur !_

_Je le regarde en plissant les yeux alors qu'il fait « oui » avec la tête._

_-J'ai pas l'habitude de t'entendre rire donc la ça fait un peu…revenant diabolique ! Non ! Satanique !_

_-Ta gueule. Dis-je avec un regard noir._

_-Ok boss ! Dit-il en se figeant._

_Sakura ricane à côté de nous et nous pousse pour suivre la visite. Nous parcourons les couloirs du lycée, certaine classe et autre bâtiment comme le self ou le blond nous a expliquer le fonctionnement, jusqu'à nous installer dans une salle de cours. Suigetsu et moi nous asseyons au fond de la salle, Sakura au rang devant à côté d'une pote qu'elle s'est faite. Rapidement, des questionnaires nous sont distribuer et nous commençons à les remplir. Je vois Suigetsu me regarder du coin de l'œil avec un sourire niais. Je le regarde et lui chuchote pour demander ce qu'il veut._

_-Prête un stylo s'teup !_

_-T'en as pas ? _

_-J'ai oublié ma trousse !_

_-Tu fais chier Suigetsu._

_-Je sais, passe un stylo !_

_-Pas envi !_

_-Putain mais t'es un gros radin !_

_-Hey ! On se calme les ga-…euh…_

_Nous tournons nos regards en direction de Naruto qui nous regarde…non. Qui ME regarde avec les sourcils froncer. Oh ! Bisounours à laisser place à un Gremlins en colère ! Tout le monde dans la classe se tourne dans notre direction pour nous regarder ahuri. Naruto esquisse un petit sourire ne se grattant la nuque mal à l'aise._

_-T'es quoi ? Demande-t-il. _

_-De quoi je suis quoi ? Dis-je blasé._

_-T'as un zgeg ou teucha ?! S'exclame la racaille de la classe._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi ? Dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir._

_-Savoir si je suis une pédale ou pas parce que t'es vachement bonne mademoiselle ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

_-Félicitation tu viens de découvrir ton penchant pour pour les bites ! Vociféré-je._

_Tous reste un peu perplexes alors que le mec, ou devrais-je dire, le gros connard qui essais de ce donné un style, ce casse la gueule de sa chaise. Bien que Iruka-sensei et Naruto essais de ramener l'ordre, les élèves continue de rire et crier à la bagarre. La sonnerie retentit. Je range mes affaires tranquillement et sort de la salle après avoir déposé mon questionnaire remplie, suivi de Sakura et Suigetsu. Je sens une main m'attrapé par l'épaule et me retourner pour me plaquer contre un mur. Putain ! Déjà que j'ai mal au ventre je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir mal au dos crotte ! L'homme des cavernes, dis Chubaka ou encore, la racaille, me regarde les poings séré et vocifère._

_-Tu m'as foutu la honte enfoiré !_

_-Je pense que tu le fait déjà assez bien tout seul. Dis-je d'un ton froid._

_-Hey le gorille des montagnes ! Retourne donc dans ta forêt ! S'exclame Suigetsu._

_-Ouai ! Lâche Sasuke-kun ! Rajoute Sakura._

_Le dit gorille n'en tient pas compte et continue de me regarder dans les yeux en me re plaquant contre le mur._

_-Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'entendre moi et toi…_

_-Quand on connaît la politesse on dit « toi et moi » et de toute façon je e cherche pas à m'entendre avec toi. Tu n'es qu'une perte de temps. Répliquais-je sèchement._

_- Connard tu vas me le payer !_

_Avant même que son poing ne touche mon visage, j'esquisse un sourire et lui fou le mien dans le ventre. Il se plie en deux, sa respiration se coupant et recule. Je m'approche de lui en ricanant légèrement, les mains dans les poches : « C'est de jouer au plus malin ». Je lève mon pied et le pousse au niveau de la taille. Il s'étale par terre en reprenant son souffle difficilement. Suigetsu à côté de moi sautille de droite à gauche tel un pantin._

_-Ah! Ah! On t'a mit K.O boloss!_

_-Sasuke-kun l'a mit K.O Suigetsu ! __Toi tu n'as fait que regarder. Dit-elle en croisant les bras. Il est si foooort ! Gagatise-t-elle soudainement._

_-Hey ! Euh…Sasuke !_

_Je me retourne e vois le bisounours arrivé, enjambant le troll des cavernes et s'arrêté devant moi. _

_-Désolé pour tout à l'heure…je ne t'avais aps vraiment reconnu, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était l'année dernière…t'as changé depuis. Il détourne le regard pour une raison que j'ignore._

_-Hn, pas grave._

_Je lui tourne le dos et avance les mains toujours dans les poches et un visage inexpressif alors que j'ai grave mal au ventre ! Suigetsu et Sakura me suivent en rigolant de la tête du Bigfoot au moment où je l'ai frappé alors que mon nom résonne une nouvelle fois dans le couloir. Nous nous stoppons et tournons en direction du blond qui arrive une nouvelle fois devant moi, les joues légèrement tinté de rouge et les mains enfoncé dans les poches._

_-J'me demandais…ça te dirais qu'on aille au ciné...samedi ? Tous les deux ?_

_Les cris d'exclamation de mes deux amis résonnent dans le couloir ainsi que tous les regards qui se tournent vers nous. Ce doit être une blague mais son visage est totalement sérieux. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai réussi en l'espace d'une minute à devenir de la même couleur que mon légume préféré…rouge tomate._

* * *

Laisse une review si tu as aimé :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Je regarde Naoki jouer dans le jardin derrière la maison, assis sur une chaise de jardin, pensif. Quelques jours se sont écoulé depuis la visite de mes deux meilleurs amis et depuis, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle. Depuis qu'ils savent pour mon hermaphrodisme et le fait que Naruto soit le père de mon enfant, ils sont restés plutôt silencieux à ce sujet plus ou moins délicat. Et pour être franc, j'en suis soulagé. Mes seules craintes restent la grande gueule de Suigetsu et mon frère qui pourrait très bien aller lui parler pour tout lui dire. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Sakura, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien et gardera son bec cloué parce que Sakura c'est Sakura, elle a toujours tout fait pour ne pas me contrarier donc elle ne dira rien. J'esquisse un large sourire en voyant Naoki courir vers moi les bras tendu et le rattrapé alors qu'il me saute dessus.

-Maman câyin !

-Oui mon bébé…

Je souris et le lève pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux et le sers tendrement dans mes bras en lui faisant des bisous. J'adore quand il fait ça, quand il s'arrête soudainement de joué et cour pour me faire un câlin. C'est tellement mignon !

…putain…

Et voilà que je me remets à gagatiser ! Je soupire agacer et me redresse alors que le téléphone du salon raisonne dans la pièce. Je me lève en posant Naoki et rentre dans la maison et avance alors que Naoki trottine derrière moi et s'accroche à ma jambe en chouinant parce que sont câlin n'était pas long. Moi aussi je vais me mettre à chouiner quand je lui demanderais des câlins et qu'il m'en fera qui ne dure même pas une demi-seconde ! On va voir comment il réagira ! Je lui dis de ce taire et continu d'avancé jusqu'au fixe avec mon gosse accroché à la jambe et fini par prendre l'appareil et l'apporte à mon oreille droite, bouchant l'autre pour ne pas entendre Naoki crier son désespoir.

-Allo ?

-Allo…c'est itachi…Dit mon frère d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-MAAAMAAAAN ! Crie mon fils en pleurant.

-Attend Itachi ne quitte pas.

Je me tourne vers Naoki l'aura noire et déclare d'un ton ferme et froid.

-Ça suffit Naoki maintenant ! Si tu veux pleurer tu vas dans ta chambre !

-NON !

-Tu vas te calmer dans ta chambre ! Dépêche-toi !

-NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! S'exclame-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Je sens la patience disparaitre de plus en plus et sers les poings fortement.

-Naoki…je compte jusqu'à trois…si à trois tu n'es pas dans ta chambre c'est moi qui t'y emmène avec une claque au cul…

Il me regarde en croisant les bras : « NOOOOOOOON ! ». Je sers les dents, contrôlant ma colère du mieux que je peux. Mon dieu, qu'es ce que je le déteste quand il ne fait pas sa sieste de treize heures. Je lui montre mes doigts et commence à compter. « Un… ». Il ne bouge pas en me fixant droit dans les yeux les sourcils froncé et les narines gonfler. Qu'est-ce que je le déteste quand il fait ça aussi… « Deux… ». Il commence bizarrement à reculer en direction de sa chambre. Et oui, c'est toujours maman qui gagne. « Deux et demi… » Dis-je en commençant à lever le troisième doigt. Naoki écarquilla les yeux et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Je baisse la main et soupire en m'asseyant dans le canapé et reprenant l'appel.

-Désolé pour le petit dérangement, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Je l'entends renifler au téléphone. Je fronce les sourcils inquiets et me redresse dans le canapé.

-Itachi ?...ça ne va pas ?

-Prépare des affaires pour quelques jours Sasuke…et pense à prendre des vêtements noirs…

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Je ne vais surement pas revenir à Kono-

-Papa et maman sont morts…

[…]

Je me regarde pour la énième fois dans le miroir, replaçant ma robe noir convenablement ainsi que mes cheveux, bouclé pour l'occasion…Mais je n'aurais jamais souhaité me faire « belle » pour une occasion pareille…l'enterrement de mes parents. Cela fait deux jours que je suis chez Itachi et sa femme Konan. Deux jours que je passe à pleurer la mort de mes parents. Une mort qui n'est pas passé inaperçu. Le soir après qu'Itachi m'ai appelé pour m'annoncer leurs décès, les infos montraient des vidéo de l'avion en flemme sur les côté Japonaise. Avion qui les ramenait au Japon après un voyage en Chine pour les affaires. Celui-ci à crasher à cause d'une panne de moteur…Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Je baisse la tête alors que mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Une main ce pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers mon frère qui me sourit tristement. Je me tourne et me blottit dans ses bras qu'il referme sur moi. Il enfoui la tête dans mon cou, caressant mon dos doucement.

-Tu es prêt… ?

-Hn…

-…On va y aller alors…Konan attend en bas avec Naoki…

-…Oui…

Je sors des bras de mon frère et prend mon sac. Nous descendons et sortons dehors ou se trouve Konan à côté de la voiture. Elle me sourit légèrement malgré que son regard est triste : « Tu es très belle… ». J'esquisse un petit sourire avec un petit merci et prend Naoki dans mes bras qui se blottit lui aussi triste. Je le sers contre moi un moment en le câlinant, le cœur lourd. Je m'en veux…À cause de moi il n'as jamais connu ses grand parents…Je le lâche et embrasse sa joue longuement et l'installe dans son siège et fait le tour de la voiture pour m'installer. Mon frère démarre la voiture et conduit en direction de l'église de la ville ou va se dérouler la cérémonie. Un calme plat, lourd et pesant règne dans la voiture. Même Naoki qui d'habitude est beaucoup plus bruyant, reste très calme, regardant le paysage défiler. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à l'église dont le parking –pourtant grand- est remplie de voiture. Je sens l'angoisse monté subitement alors qu'une boule se forme dans mon ventre, me retournant l'estomac. Aujourd'hui…jour d'enterrement de mes parents…je vais mon come-back. J'aurais préféré l'évité encore quelque temps mais je ne peux pas, en tout cas c'est trop tard. Si je suis revenu ce n'est nul autre que pour mes parents. Même si je dois avouer que revoir la ville fait du bien. Itachi trouve une place près de la grande porte en bois de l'église et s'y gare. Je respire un grand coup et sort de la voiture, réajustant ma robe, mes cheveux et vérifie que mes talon ne vont pas casser. Je récupère Naoki et prend sa main. Itachi et Konan me regarde avec un petit sourire d'encouragement. Je soupire un bon coup et avance et aperçoit Suigetsu et Sakura à l'entrée de l'église avec une tête d'ananas que je reconnais sans hésitation. Shikamaru Nara, un ami qu'on c'était fait au lycée, un flemmard professionnel dons la coiffure ne connais aucune loi de la pesanteur. Les trois nous regardent arrivés la bouche entre ouverte en me regardant. J'entends Shikamaru souffler un : « Ce n'est pas Sasuke ça… ». Je ricane légèrement en arrivant devant eux.

-Si, c'est moi…

-La vache…

Je le prends dans mes bras, heureux de le revoir malgré la tristesse. Il me sert légèrement alors que je me redresse. Il me sourit un peu : « ça fait du bien de te revoir Sasuke ». Je lui souris : « Moi aussi ça me fait du bien…surtout aujourd'hui… ». Il acquiesce et me lâche. Suigetsu me prend brusquement dans ses bras en pleurant.

- J'suis désolé Sasuke ! C'est un jour triste mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pensé que t'es canon !

Je reste un instant surpris et resserre mes bras autour de sa taille en ricanant légèrement. Je le lâche et me tourne vers Sakura qui me prend dans ses bras à son tour et embrasse les deux joues le regard triste et soufflant un « désolé ». J'embrasse sa joue : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute ». Je la lâche et regarde Naoki derrière moi : « vient dire bonjour ». Il ne ronchonne pas et vient faire un bisou à tout le monde même à Suigetsu. Shikamaru le regarde et me regarde en chuchotant : « c'est ton fils ? ». J'acquiesce et n'en dit pas plus car Suigetsu et Sakura ont déjà dû s'en charger puisqu'il n'était pas plus étonné que ça. Nous entrons tous dans le bâtiment religieux ou se trouve pas mal de personne dont beaucoup me sont étrangère. Au fond de l'élise, devant le pupitre ce trouve les deux cercueils avec sur chacun une photo de mes parents. Les personnes présentes vont déposer des fleurs autour des cercueils ainsi que des bougies. Je regarde Naoki debout à côté de moi, regarder autour de lui sans lâcher ma main. Je le prends dans mes bras et me dirige vers un bénitier près de la porte et mouille le bout de mes doigts dedans et forme une petite croix sur le front de mon fils et fait de même.

-Pouquoi tu m'as mouillé la tiête ?

-Je t'ai pas mouillé la tête, je t'ai fait une petit croix pour que le monsieur qui est là-haut te protège mon cœur.

Il ne dit rien et s'appuie contre moi en me serrant dans ses bras. Je retourne près de mon frère qui me prend par les épaules et m'emmène avec lui prête des cercueils, suivie par Konan et mes amis. Je passe Naoki à Sakura qui le sert dans ses bras alors qu'il me regarde. Je reste dos à lui pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Itachi me sert dans ses bras ou je m'y blottis, laissant mes larmes couler comme bon leurs semblent. Je m'en veux tellement d'être partie comme je l'ai fait. Sans même leurs dire au revoir ou les appeler pour leurs dire que je vais bien ou même les voir. Ils sont parties sans me laisser le temps de leurs dire à quel point je les aimais même s'ils étaient peu présent. Je relève la tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et vois les enfants habiller de noir et le prêtre entré dans la salle. Je regarde Itachi qui me sourit un peu : « Tu vas chanter aujourd'hui ». Ouai…ça sera bien pour ma mère que je ferais ça…Nous regagnions nos place alors que le prêtre prend place derrière son pupitre.

-Bonjour à tous. Si nous sommes tous réunie aujourd'hui dans la maison de dieu…c'est pour dire « Au revoir » à deux personnes qui nous sont chère, et qui ont fait la fierté de notre ville, Fugaku Uchiha et Mikoto Uchiha…

Je n'écoute plus les paroles du prêtre. Je ne fais que regarder ce qui ce passe et suis le mouvement et les paroles des autres au moment de la prière et regarde simplement Itachi quand il vient prendre la parole. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est vide ainsi que mon cœur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose de crucial à faire et ce sentiment ne me quitte pas. Il est là, bien présent et ne me quitte pas. Je sursaute légèrement quand mon prénom est prononcé par mon frère dans le micro et que les murmures s'élève dans la salle. Je pose Naoki –qui était sur moi- sur ma chaise en me levant et part rejoindre mon frère derrière le pupitre. Il embrasse mon front et retourne à sa place. Je regarde les personnes face à moi le cœur battant. Je reconnais quelque personne qui j'avais vu de nombreuse fois lorsque mon père organisait des soirées mais sans plus. Je me racle la gorge et respire un grand coup.

-Bonjour…je m'appelle Sasuke…Uchiha…Certain ne vont surement pas me reconnaitre étant donné que-…

Je pose mon regard sur Naoki qui me fixe avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ce n'est pas le moment de gaffé.

-Étant donné que…vous m'avez connu…différent de maintenant…Mais…passons… Je n'ai pas vraiment connu mes parents…ils étaient peu présent à cause du travail, mais les souvenir que j'ai d'eux et des moments passé en famille, resterons à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

Je baisse la tête, les mots devenant de plus en plus difficile alors que les larmes ce remettent à couler.

-J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec eux…non…j'aurais dû…À chaque fois qu'ils étaient la…j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, sur mon ordi ou dehors avec…une erreur…Et en suite…j'ai quitté Konoha…pour une raison qui ne regarde que moi…Pendant deux ans je ne leurs ai donné aucune nouvelle…et maintenant…je m'en veux…et je m'en veux aussi de ne pas avoir dit à quel point je les aimais…donc je le dis maintenant…Papa, maman, je vous aime de tout mon cœur et j'espère que…tout se passera bien pour vous là-haut…

Je renifle et essuie mes larmes en relevant la tête et constate en regardant Itachi et mes amis qu'ils pleurent. Je souris légèrement.

-Quand j'étais gosse je faisais partit de la chorale de l'église et une année, nous avions interprété « Amazing Grace »

…J'avais chanté la totalité de la chanson même si ma voix n'est pas la plus merveilleuse de la terre, mais pour mes parents elle l'était et ils étaient fière de pouvoir dire : « C'est notre enfant ! ». Donc pour un dernier adieu, je vais interpréter cette chanson, une nouvelle fois…

Je descends de l'estrade sous les applaudissements des personnes présente et monte sur la petite estrade et sourit aux jeunes derrière moi puis me place derrière le micro. Le pianiste commence à jouer de son instrument, suivie par le chœur. Rapidement je commence à chanter d'une voix qui passe bien pour celle d'une femme à la voix grave sous les regards attentifs de tous et particulièrement de Naoki.

_«_ _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me..._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now, I see._

_T'was Grace that taught..._

_my heart to fear._

_And Grace, my fears relieved._

_How precious did that Grace appear..._

_the hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares..._

_we have already come._

_T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far..._

_and Grace will lead us home._

_The Lord has promised good to me..._

_His word my hope secures._

_He will my shield and portion be..._

_as long as life endures._

_When we've been here a thousand years..._

_bright shining as the sun._

_We've no less days to sing God's praise..._

_then when we've first begun._

_"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me..._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now, I see."_

Je ferme les yeux et m'incline alors que les applaudissements retentissent dans l'église. Je souris doucement, me sentant beaucoup mieux alors que l'impression d'avoir mes parents à mes côté disparait. Papa…maman…je vous oublierais jamais…

[…]

La cérémonie c'est terminer depuis maintenant une heure. Tous les invités sont partis Et Itachi, Konan, Sakura, Suigetsu et Shikamaru ainsi que Naoki évidemment somme resté pour l'enterrement des cercueils. Une fois terminée, nous retournons tous au parking après un dernier « au revoir ». Je vois Naoki revenir en courant très rapidement alors qu'il venait à peine de partir vers la voiture. Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant un peu affoler.

-TONTON ! Y'A UN MONSIEU A LA TUTURE !

Il arrive à notre hauteur et saute dans les bras d'Itachi qui le rattrape surpris. Je tourne la tête dans la direction de la voiture et me pétrifie face à lui. Le père de mon enfant mais aussi…mon pire cauchemar…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

_« Il arrive à notre hauteur et saute dans les bras d'Itachi qui le rattrape surpris. Je tourne la tête dans la direction de la voiture et me pétrifie face à lui. Le père de mon enfant mais aussi…mon pire cauchemar… »_

Je reste pétrifier sur place. Mon cœur se met à tambouriner fortement dans ma cage thoracique alors que le stresse monte fortement. Suigetsu sourit de toutes ses dents en avançant.

-OOOH ! Mais c'est le blondinet bisounours international ! S'exclame mon traitre d'ami.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Suigetsu !

Je sens ma respiration s'accéléré bien que l'envi de prendre mon fils et me barrer en courant tourne de plus en plus en boucle dans mon cerveau alors que Naruto avance vers nous en souriant. Celui-ci s'arrête devant nous et me regarde de haut en bas en souriant doucement.

-En effet…c'est bien toi Sasuke…Je dois avouer qu'à l'église, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu pouvais être si…belle…

-Ferme ta gueule.

Je lui lance un regard noir et prend Naoki dans mes bras et avance d'un pas rapide à la voiture, passant loin à côté de Naruto. Naoki me regarde bizarrement mais se laisse faire. J'entends l'enfoiré appelé mon nom derrière moi mais je ne l'écoute pas, je continue d'avancer.

-Sasuke ! Attend !

Il me cour après et m'attrape le poignet que je lui fais lâché d'un grand geste alors qu'un long frisson glacial parcours mon corps : « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Avais-je hurlé, la voix remplie de peur et de détresse. Ils me regardent tous ahurie tandis que je recule, la respiration haletante et serrant Naoki dans mes bras. Le regard de Naruto devient soudainement sombre, faisant parcourir une nouvelle vague de frisson, m'irisant tous les poils du corps. Je sers un peu plus Naoki contre moi, fuyant ce regard qui me fait trembler.

-Sasuke… ? Qu'es ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me fuies comme ça ?

Je ne réponds pas et cherche de l'aide en regardant mon frère, Konan, Sakura et Suigetsu, mais ils ne bougent pas, attendant seulement la suite des évènements. La boule d'angoisse grossie un peu plus dans mon ventre alors que ma gorge se dessèche rapidement. Je retourne mon regard vers Naruto qui n'a pas bougé de sa place, les bras ballant et les yeux moins sombre qu'auparavant. Des yeux devenus gris et remplie de tristesse. Je sens mon cœur se serré malgré moi en voyant se regard qui m'avait toujours bouleversé. Un grand blanc règne sur le parking de l'église. Seul le bruit du vent se fait entendre…ainsi qu'un certain bruit d'estomac qui me fait sortir de ma transe. Naoki baisse sa tête vers son ventre et met un doigt devant sa bouche.

-Chuuuuuuuut !

Le ricanement de mes amis se fait entendre alors que le regard de Naruto se pose sur Naoki en souriant. Rapidement, ses sourcils se fronce en le sondant de haut en bas. Naoki se blottit contre moi en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-..C'est ton fils… ? Avec qui ?

-Ma vie ne te regarde pas !

-Si ça me regarde ! Bordel Sasuke ! Ça fait deux ans que tu es partis du jour au lendemain sans même me laisser un seul mot !

Je me pétrifie sur place alors que son visage ne se tient qu'à quelque centimètre du mien, me coinçant contre la voiture entre ses bras. Naoki s'échappe des miens, prenant peur et part se réfugier dans les jambes d'Itachi. Mon regard reste fixé dans celui de Naruto tandis qu'il pose son front contre le mien, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses bras viennent m'entourer en même temps qu'il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou en pleurant.

-Sasuke…tu m'as tellement manqué…Sasuke…

Je l'écoute répété mon prénom indéfiniment alors que mon cœur et ma respiration semble s'être arrêté à l'instant même où il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'avale difficilement ma salive tandis que des grosses gouttes de sueurs commencent à perler sur mon front, l'air se faisant de moins en moins présent. Je baisse les yeux en sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues alors que les douleurs que j'avais mis du temps à oublier ressurgissent brusquement.

-…Je t'en supplie…Lâche moi…

Il me lâche brusquement après m'avoir fixé deux longues minutes et recule en me fixant, affolé. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sort. Il regarde mon frère et les autres les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes et dit difficilement : « Je…je dois y aller ! ». Sur cela, il part en courant à sa voiture garé non loin et part. Mes jambes cèdent sous le poids de mon corps et je m'écroule par terre, le corps remué par les sanglots. Mon frère s'approche et s'accroupie devant moi, posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Il va falloir que tu me dises la vérité Sasuke…

[…]

|flash-back|

_-Seigneur dieu…dit moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ce putain de rendez-vous avec cet imbécile !_

_-Quel rendez-vous petit frère ? _

_Je sursaute et me casse la gueule en arrière alors que j'enfilais mon jean et lève la tête vers mon frère qui se fend la poire en me regardant. Je me relève en grognant et lui lançant un regard noir. Je fini de m'habiller et regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Treize heures. J'ai encore une heure à tuer. Mon frère s'approche et me met une pichenette sur le front._

_-Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Avec qui tu sors ?!_

_-Personne !_

_-Pourquoi tu t'es fait beau alors ?!_

_Je le regarde cherchant quoi dire et fini par détourner le regard._

_-Avec une fille…au cinéma…_

_-OOoooh ! Un rencard !_

_-Hn…_

_Itachi s'installe sur le lit les bras croisé et me sonde de haut en bas._

_-Elle s'appelle comment ?_

_-ça ne te regarde pas…_

_-Elle à quelle âge ?_

_-…dix-huit ans…_

_-Ah ! Une cougar ?!_

_-mmmh…ouai…_

_Pédophile ouai !_

_-Et vous allez voir quoi ?_

_-Un film qui s'appelle « Nos étoiles contraires »._

_-Aaaah ! Le film qu'à fait pleurer plein de fille ! Et quand elle va pleurer tu vas la réconforter avec un petit roulage de pelle !_

_Je rougis fortement à sa remarque. Mais…mais ce n'est pas avec une fille que je vais au cinéma ! C'est avec un mec ! Et si ça se trouve….c'est moi qui vais pleurer et c'est lui qui va me réconforter en me roulant une pelle ! Je n'ai jamais roulé de pelle je suis dans la merde !...Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Il ne faut pas qu'il me roule une pelle ! Je suis un mec et c'est un mec !...Même si je sais que je suis beaucoup plus attiré par les hommes que les femmes, je ne peux pas rouler une pelle à un bisounours avec qui je n'ai parlé que quelque fois dans des soirées et…tous les jours de la semaine qui c'est écouler…Mais si jamais ça arrive…il faut…que je sache comment faire…Je tourne mon regard vers mon frère et m'assois à côté de lui lentement._

_-Dit nii-san… ?_

_-Oui petit frère chéri d'amour ?!_

_-…comment on roule des pelles ? _

_Il me regarde un long moment et explose de rire, se tenant les côtes. Je le regarde blasé et lui fou une tarte derrière la tête. Il se calme et me regarde avec le sourire aux lèvres._

_-Sérieux…t'as jamais roulé de pelle ?_

_-bah non…_

_-Et…tu veux que je t'apprenne ? _

_-…si c'est possible…_

_Son sourire s'élargie alors qu'il se met face à moi. Je fronce les sourcils, appréhendant un peu la chose et le regarde._

_-Regarde bien ! Il ouvre la bouche et sort la langue. Hu oit air fourné fa angue en meme femps hue a mama ! Homme fa !_

_Il se met à tourner la langue dans le vide. Déjà que là j'ai rien compris alors si en plus il met la démonstration…c'est dégueulasse ! Je détourne le regard en rougissant et surtout dégouter. Mon frère fronce les sourcils et me regarde._

_-bah regarde !_

_-Arrête ça, c'est dégueu ! En plus j'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit ! On aurait dit un malade mentale !_

_-J'ai dit que tu devais faire tourner ta langue en même temps que celle de la nana ! Ni trop vite ! Ni trop lentement pour faire durer le plaisir ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

_-Je vais me foirer...Dis-je en soufflant désespéré._

_-Tu veux que je te montre ?_

_-…Ouai…._

_Il parcourt ma chambre du regard et s'étale sur mon lit en attrapant ma peluche dinosaure, baptisé, Monsieur Dino, poser contre les oreillers. Mes yeux s'écarquillent brusquement et je lui prends la peluche des mains pour la serré contre moi._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire à mon Monsieur Dino ?!_

_-Lui rouler une pelle pour te montrer !_

_-Je ne veux pas de ta bave sur MON doudou !_

_-Oh ! Dit-il avec un sourire niais. Le petit bébé Sasuke a encore besoin de son doudou pour dormir…comme c'est mignon !_

_-Ta gueule !_

_-Ta ! Ta ! Ta ! Pas d'insulte envers son grand frère chéri d'amour !_

_Je gonfle les joues et sers Monsieur Dino contre moi en regardant mon frère qui se moque, du coin de l'œil. Il se calme et me souris de nouveau._

_-Aller vient, je t'en roule une !_

_-PARDON ?!_

_-Bah je te roule une pelle pour t'enseigner ! Comme ça si tu te foire et bah….tu ne te taperas pas trop la honte !_

_-Autant crevé que de me faire embrasser par toi !_

_-Tu as tort ! D'après ma petite amie, je suis très doué …_

_-bah reste à rouler des galoches à Konan moi j'en veux pas !_

_Je me lève et prend ma veste en l'enfilant. Mon frère derrière moi se remet à rire. Je me tourne et lui fait un doigt et me barre en courant au ré de chausser et enfile rapidement mes chaussures. Itachi descend les escalier, toujours en riant et ébouriffe mes cheveux._

_-Bonne chance petit frère ! Ou devrais-je dire, avec ton caractère de merde, bonne chance à elle !_

_Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et laisse échapper un grognement avant de sortir de la maison et marcher en direction du centre-ville pour aller au cinéma. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche, tranquille, j'arrive devant le cinéma ou se trouve déjà Naruto. Je soupire légèrement, le cœur se mettant à battre comme un diable en le voyant se tordre les doigts comme s'il était stressé…lui donnant un air affreusement sexy !...Hormones féminine retourné dans votre cage ! J'arrive devant lui et esquisse un léger sourire alors qu'il se redresse brusquement en me voyant et fonçant vers moi…trop mignon ! Bordel ! Qu'es ce que j'ai dit ?! Il me sourit et se penche pour me faire la bise un peu hésitant et se redresse en se grattant la nuque, les joues légèrement rouge._

_-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes si tôt Sasuke !_

_-Mon frère m'emmerdait donc pour le fuir je suis sorti._

_Il ricane et me sourit, les rougeurs toujours présentes sur ses joues._

_-On y va ? J'ai…déjà pris les places, il y a déjà pas mal de monde dans la salle…Dit-il en détournant le regard._

_-ah…merci. Je sors un billet de ma poche et lui tend. Tiens._

_Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, puis regarde le billet puis moi puis sourit en coin._

_-Pourquoi tu veux me donner de l'argent ? _

_-Pour te rembourser, logique !_

_-Je t'ai invité ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner !_

_-Mais-_

_-Ne discute pas et range ton argent !_

_Sans prévenir, il m'attrape par la taille et m'emmène en souriant comme un bien heureux dans le cinéma et prend des pop cornes et de l'ice tea. Il me tend un verre en souriant._

_-Je me suis souvenu que tu ne buvais que ça !_

_-M-merci…_

_Je prends le verre et détourne le regard en rougissant fortement. Nous entrons dans la salle déjà remplie de monde et montons au dernier rang ou se trouve que deux ou trois personnes. Je m'assois, faisant attention de ne pas renverser et pose le verre dans le trou prévu à cet effet sur l'accoudoir. Naruto s'assois à côté de moi en souriant et pose le paquet de popcorn sur son accoudoir puis me regarde. Je le regarde aussi, esquissant un léger sourire malgré moi, en regardant ses yeux bleu océan pétiller. _

_-Je suis content que tu aies accepté Sasuke…je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu peur…_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as eu peur, je ne vais pas te manger…_

_-Vu ce que tu avais fait au mec à la rentré, j'ai eu peur de me prendre la même chose ! Il se penche vers moi me faisant rougir un peu plus. Mais à la place, tu as simplement dis oui…_

_Il sourit et se penche vers, ses lèvres s'approchant de plus en plus des miennes. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et au dernier moment je tourne la tête prenant ma boisson et la sirotant l'air de rien. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se redresse, l'expression du visage blasé. Rapidement, les lumières s'éteignent et le film commence. Je regarde le film à fond dedans, piochant de temps à autre du popcorn. Le film parle de deux adolescents atteints de cancer. Hazel Grace Lancaster, 16 ans, atteint d'un cancer de la tyroïde et Augustus Waters, 17 ans, qui souffre d'ostéosarcome et est en rémission…l'acteur est juste…magnifique ! Bref, les deux ados tombent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre._

_Le film se termine et comme je ne l'espérais pas, je me mets à pleurer et tourne la tête vers Naruto, appuyant mon front contre son épaule, écoutant à contre cœur la mort de d'Augustus Waters. Je sens la main de Naruto se poser doucement sur ma tête._

_-Pourquoi Augustus il meurt ?!_

_-Je ne peux pas te dire…c'est comme ça…_

_-Il est trop beau et intelligent et gentil pour mourir !_

_-…C'est un acteur Sasuke…_

_-Mais même !_

_Je relève la tête vers Naruto qui me sourit doucement, essuyant mes larmes avec son pouce. « Tu lui ressemble un peu… » Dis-je avec une moue. Il me regarde surpris puis souris : « J'ai mes chances alors… ». Sans ajouter un mot, il se penche vers moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sursaute légèrement mais ne réagis pas plus que ça, les yeux se fermant sous la douceur de ses lèvres et les caresses qu'il me fait dans les cheveux. Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Ne panique pas ! Calme !...calme…Je me concentre et ouvre aussi la bouche. Rapidement, sa langue vient se glisser entre mes lèvres, venant à la recherche de la mienne. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui alors que ses mains glissent sur ma taille pour me serrer entre ses deux grand bras musclé. Nos langues s'unissent, débutant une valse langoureuse et passionné, mon cœur battant fortement. Nous rompons le baiser à bout de souffle et nous nous regardons. Un large sourire apparait sur les lèvres de Naruto alors qu'il pose son front contre le miens._

_-Je t'aime._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Voilà un petit chapitre cool, posé et tranquille. Je sais il est cour mais la suite va arrivé rapidement !

Merci à tout les visiteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

**Pour répondre à Li tout particulièrement:**

Sa review: "Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas histoire plus con?  
Non seulement Sasuke est ultra OOC -c'en est à vomir, mais en plus il vaudrait mieux revoir les règles de français tellement c'est bourré de fautes.  
Je n'ai pas pu finir le 1er chapitre, un Sasuke qui se maquille et qui s'habille en fille on aurait vraiment tout vu.  
Mais sérieusement l'histoire craint, et les fautes d'orthographe pareilles. Y en avait déjà dans le résumé.  
Pas la peine de continuer la lecture pour moi, mais je peux dire déjà que la fiction est très mauvaise."

Ma réponse: Oui, il y a histoire plus con si tu veux savoir ! Certes, Sasuke est "ultra OOC" mais c'est se qui fait la particularité et la différence de ma fiction. Oui Sasuke s'habille en fille et se maquille, mais si tu avais une ouverture d'esprit un peu plus large et que tu aurais lu le chapitre 1 en entier, tu aurais compris POURQUOI Sasuke fait ça. Dans mon histoire Sasuke est OOC et alors ? Ou est le problème ? Ton commentaire fait simplement pensé à celui d'une rageuse, fan de Sasuke -pardon- le Grand Sasuke, le plus beau, les plus parfait et le plus fort. Et bien figure toi que dans mes fictions, ce ne sera jamais le cas, car j'ai ma vision de se couple, j'ai ma vision du Sasuke que je veux montré. Pour les fautes d'orthographe. Oui j'en fais. Qui n'en fait pas ? Je ne suis pas parfaite et figure toi que corriger les fautes de sa propre fiction c'est beaucoup plus difficile que tu ne le pense. Mais bon, peut-être que tu vois des fautes ou il y en a pas puisque dans ton commentaire tu en fais une: "on aurait vraiment tout vu.". La phrase c'est: "On aura (vraiment) tout vu.". Bref, passons. Tu dit que mon histoire craint et que ce n'est pas la peine de lire ma fiction parce qu'elle est mauvaise ? Et bien soit. Fais comme bon te semble. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas à dire que ma fiction craint ou qu'elle est mauvaise car tu n'as même pas prie la peine de lire le premier chapitre en entier et je trouve que c'est un manque de respect. Tu sais, ça reviens au même principe que la nourriture: Tu ne peux pas dire que les carottes c'est dégueulasse, ce n'est juste pas à ton gout. Pour la fiction c'est la même chose. Elle n'est pas mauvaise. Ce n'est simplement pas ton style. Maintenant si ton commentaire était la juste pour insulté un travaille qui me prend du temps, ou pour essayer de me vexé, sache que c'est perdu d'avance car tu est la première à insinué que c'est de la merde et personnellement, je ne prend pas en compte les commentaires de rageux qui prenne même pas le temps de lire une fiction et de dire autre chose que "C'est mauvais". Donc je te demande gentiment d'aller voir ailleurs [et dieu sait que je pèse mes mots] et critiquer des vrai fiction de merde, sur skyrock tu peux en trouver des tonnes, fait toi plaisir.

Sur ceux, bonne soirée/journée.

Cordialement, Gabibi-chan.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

-Voilà…Tu sais tout maintenant…

Je baisse la tête, les larmes dévalant mes joues après avoir raconté toute la vérité à Itachi. Celui-ci me regarde, assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau, le visage inexpressif et les poings fortement serrés, si bien que ses phalanges blanchissent à vue d'œil. Après la petite altercation avec Naruto sur le parking de l'église, nous sommes tous rentré. Itachi m'as emmené dans son bureau à l'étage, pour que je lui raconte toute la vérité à propos de ma relation avec l'imbécile. Il n'est pas bête, il avait très bien vue que quelque chose clochait. Mon frère sort soudainement de sa transe et se lève de sa chaise, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Il fait le tour de son bureau et me prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé petit frère…j'aurais été un bon grand frère j'aurais remarqué que quelque chose c'était passé et que tu n'étais pas bien, et moi, comme un con, je t'ai laissé seul dans une maison de campagne au fin fond de la cambrousse !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Itachi…ce n'est pas de ta faute…Dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

Il se redresse et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Je te promets qu'il ne t'approchera plus…ou sinon je le tue ! Non j'ai mieux ! On va aller porter plainte !

-Quoi ?! Non !

-Et pourquoi ?! Sasuke ! Il a-

-PARCE QUE NON ITACHI !

Je recule en fixant mon frère qui me regarde ahurie. Il se redresse et croise les bras, me sondant de haut en bas. Je respire profondément, calment ma respiration saccader. Nous restons quelques instants à nous regarder alors que peu à peu je me détends.

-Maintenant que tu es calmer Sasuke…puis-je avoir une réponse ?

Nous nous regardons à nouveau un long moment jusqu'à ce que je tourne le regard ailleurs.

-Si jamais...Naoki vient à apprendre que Naruto est son père…Je ne veux pas qu'il aille le voir alors qu'il est derrière les barreaux…

-Donc…di je comprends bien, tu vas dire à Naruto que Naoki est son fils ?

-Non…je préfère attendre encore…un peu

-Comme tu veux…tant que tu lui dis, mais il ne faudra pas trop tarder.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et regarde mon frère. Il me sourit légèrement et me prend dans ses bras, me serrant fort et caressant mes cheveux.

-Qu'es ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?...Tu veux retourner au village ?

-…Non…Je compte rester…point de vue pratique pour toi et pour moi. Avec l'argent que je vais avoir je vais louer un appartement pour Naoki et moi, et je me paierais une voiture, Naoki ira à l'école ici et puis…je vais redevenir Sasuke.

Mon frère se redresse et me regarde un sourcil levé. Je souris en coin l'air hautain comme je le faisais si bien deux ans auparavant.

-Sasuke is back…

[…]

Je descends l'escalier puis part dans le salon, habiller d'un jean et un simple t-shirt noir. Naoki, assis par terre avec ses Playmobile dans les mains me regarde de haut en bas les sourcils froncé.

-Qu'es-ti fais ?!

-Je vais chez le coiffeur mon cœur. Dis-je en embrassant son front.

-Pourquoi t'as pas une yobe ?!

-Parce que maman en a marre de mettre des robes ! Tu veux venir avec moi chez le coiffeur ?

-C'est quoi le coiffieur ?!

-C'est quelqu'un qui coupe les cheveux !

-Oh zuuut ! Veux pas couper les cheveux !

Je m'accroupie devant lui et sourit tendrement.

-C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour maman mon chaton !

-Pouquoi tu veux couper les cheveux ?

-Parce que j'ai les cheveux beaucoup trop long et que ça m'énerve !

-Aaaaah ! Câlin maman !

Il sourit et se jette dans mes bras en me faisant plein de bisous. Je ricane doucement et lui rend ses baiser au centuple. Itachi arrive dans le salon et sourit en nous regardant. Je me redresse après un dernier bisou à mon fils et sourit à mon frère.

-C'est le grand jour ! Ricane-t-il

-Ouai…

J'enfile ma veste en met une photo de moi à seize ans dans ma poche puis salut mon frère et Naoki avant de partir en ville pour me retrouver.

[…]

Oh mon dieu…c'est tellement bizarre ! Je me sens…masculin ! Je respire un grand coup et passe la porte de la maison, la refermant derrière moi et avance dans le salon.

-Je suis rentré !

-Bienven-…Oh bordel de merde ! S'exclame mon frère en laissant tomber le chat par terre.

Je souris en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Mon cul de canard derrière la tête me manquait dit donc ! Naoki arrive derrière lui et se stop en me regardant, la bouche grande ouverte.

-M-...maman ?!

-Oui mon cœur…Je souris et m'accroupie en tendant les bras.

Il avance timidement les doigts dans la bouche puis les lâche pour passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Naoki me regarde sous tous les angles et souris en touchant mes cheveux.

-ça te plait mon cœur ?

-Oui ! …Mais pouquoi t'as pius les cheveux grand ?

Je souris doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux tendrement.

-Parce que il va y avoir du changement mon cœur…beaucoup de changement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

[PDV Naruto]

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je n'ai pas revu Sasuke depuis notre engueulade sur le parking de l'église. Et cela fait aussi deux semaines que je ne ferme plus l'œil de la nuit. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis mis à faire des cauchemars. Mais des cauchemars bizarres. Enfin…Pas les cauchemars ou tu cours au ralentit, poursuivie pas un affreux monstre qui veux te bouffer pour son quatre heures ! Non ! Non… C'est bien pire que ça. C'est le cauchemar qui te fait voir des choses dont tu ne te rappelle absolument pas…Et moi dans mes cauchemars, je vois Sasuke…Uniquement Sasuke, tout le reste est flou. Mais lui il est la…Bien présent…Hurlant mon prénom et me suppliant d'arrêté quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai l'affreuse impression d'avoir déjà vue toutes ces images qui passent dans ma mémoire…ça me rend malade. Il n'y a pas un moment ou je ne me réveille pas en sursaut pour aller vomir mes tripes tellement je me sens mal. Pour couronné le tout, je fais aussi des cauchemars réveiller. Des images passent comme des sortes de flash devant mes yeux et me font carrément sursauté tout comme quand j'entends des gens crier dans la rue et le pire, c'est quand je travaille. Je suis pompier et des gens j'en entends crier tous les jours dans les incendies. C'est encore pire. Aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas. Mon patron m'a dit de prendre du repos parce que j'ai une mine effroyable. Mais comment trouvé le repos quand on n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil ? Je soupire pour la énième fois en fixant mon thé fumant dans mon bol. C'est rare quand je bois du thé…La dernière fois que j'en ai bus c'était après une soirée très arroser organisé chez Sakura Haruno. Je m'étais réveillé dans sa chambre avec une gueule de bois horrible et aucun souvenir de la fête. Sakura m'avais fait un thé à la lavande pour faire passer ma gueule de bois, mais à la place ça m'avait fait gerber. Depuis je ne supporte plus les désodorisant pour chiotte à la lavande et encore moins les petits sapins à la lavande qu'on accroche dans la voiture pour la parfumé. Je m'appuie dans le font de ma chaise de cuisine et bois mon thé en regardant une tâche sur la table. Toute cette histoire me tracasse et m'attriste…Sasuke ne veux plus me voir et me fuie pour une raison que j'ignore et d'après l'enfant qui était avec lui, il a refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre…à moins qu'il l'ai refait seul ? Non, non ! Certes il est hermaphrodite mais je le vois mal utilisé son propre sperme pour avoir un enfant…c'est vraiment contre nature…et c'est extrêmement dégueulasse !...En plus s'il l'avait fait seul, l'enfant ne serais pas aussi mignon, il serait autiste ou autre…Hn…cet enfant est beaucoup trop mignon…Et il a les yeux beaucoup trop bleus…Rare sont les Japonais ayant des yeux bleus…je fais partit des rares parce que mon père à des origine française grâce auxquelles j'ai hérité de cheveux blond et des yeux bleu…peut-être que … non…On ne l'a jamais fait ensemble…on en a pas eu le temps…ce n'est pas possible que le gamin soit mon gosse…peut-être que pendant ses deux ans il était partit à l'étranger, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle de lui et pourquoi son gamin à les yeux bleus et une tête aussi ronde que la mienne quand j'étais gosse…Il faut que j'aille vérifier…C'est plus fort que moi. Je me lève subitement, posant mon bol sur la table. Je prends une veste sur la porte manteau, ma clé de voiture et monte dans celle-ci après avoir fermé la porte de chez moi à clé. Je reste un instant la main posé sur la clé en regardant mon volant puis démarre. Je conduis jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha et me gare. Je reste un instant à regarder l'hôpital. Je vais avoir l'air con de demandé ça puisque je ne suis pas le père…Au pire j'essaie de trouver Shizune ! J'ai l'habitude de travaillé avec cette infirmière ! Je sors de la voiture et me dirige à grand pas jusqu'au bâtiment puis entre, regardant autour de moi. Encore une fois, je me stop en plein milieu du hall, gênant les gens qui marchaient derrière moi. Peut-être que je devrais aller directement au service maternité ?...Naruto ! Arrête de réfléchir ce n'est pas ton style ! Je sautille légèrement sur place et avance vers l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le petit bouton qui s'illumine d'un couleur orange et attend l'ascenseur. Celui-ci arrivé, je monte dedans et appuie sur le 3 pour monter au troisième étage. Je sors de celui-ci au moment où il ouvre ses portes et me dirige vers l'accueille. J'aperçois de loin Shizune remplir des papiers à son bureau. Bingo ! Je me dirige vers la brune et m'arrête devant elle. Celle-ci relève la tête et me sourit.

-Oh ! Bonjour Naruto ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens donner ton sperme ?! Je suis sûr qu'il y aura des tonnes de femmes qui seraient ravie d'avoir un géniteur comme toi !

Je ricane légèrement gêné en me grattant la nuque et sourit.

-Non Shizune…J'aurais juste besoin d'un renseignement en fait…

-Dit moi tout ! Dit-elle en posant son stylo.

-Et bien…est-ce que dans ton ordinateur tu aurais le nom d'Uchiha… ? Sasuke Uchiha ?

Je me pince les lèvres alors qu'elle palie subitement en détournant le regard, gesticulant mal à l'aise. Elle l'a…mais elle à quelque chose à cacher on dirait…

-O-oui…j'en ai un…pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais savoir le nom de l'enfant…et qui est le père…

-Je ne sais pas !

-Tu n'as pas regardé…Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah ! Euh ! Oui !

Elle allume son ordi et ouvre les dossiers. J'attends en regardant ce qu'elle fait, appréhendant un peu sa réponse mais restant vraiment curieux de son comportement.

-L'enfant de monsieur Uchiha s'appelle Naoki, née le vingt-neuf Août deux mille douze, à seize heures vingt dans cet hôpital. Et il est prématuré d'un mois Voilà !

Le mois d'août ?...Huit mois après le départ de Sasuke…Il est partit le deux Janvier…le lendemain de la fête de Sakura pour le jour de l'An…Une boule d'angoisse grossit soudainement dans mon ventre. Peut-être que…à cette soirée…on l'a fait…et que j'en ai aucun souvenir…et que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est partit…

-Qui est le père Shizune…?

-Écoute Naruto…Sasuke n'as rien remplie par rapport au père…

-Je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose. Dis-je sèchement en serrant les points.

Elle sursaute légèrement en me regardant et se lève de sa chaise, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément.

-…C'est moi qui me suis occupé de l'accouchement de Sasuke à l'époque…et…il ne m'avait rien dit par rapport au père quand je lui ai donné le dossier de santé à remplir…

-Tu mens…Je sais que tu mens Shizune ! Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu mens ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on travaille ensemble ! Donc maintenant dis-moi qui est le père ! M'exclamais-je à bout de nerf.

-C'est toi ! S'exclame-t-elle subitement.

Je me calme alors que mon cœur ratte un battement. Shizune rouvre les yeux et baisse la tête.

-Je n'étais pas censé te le dire Naruto…Sasuke avait mis beaucoup de temps à me dire qui était le père, et il m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais te le dire…Il fuyait même le sujet à chaque fois…

-Merci Shizune…Dis-je d'une voix grave.

Je sors rapidement de l'hôpital, la tête baissé, et les questions qui défilent. Naoki est mon fils… Une chose est sûre…j'ai besoin de réponse…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Il n'y a pas plus belle journée que le 29 août ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de mon bébé d'amour !...Calmons-nous…Pour l'occasion, nous avons invité Sakura, Suigetsu et Shikamaru. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et le barbecue chauffe les brochettes, les côtes de porcs et les merguez made in Itachi ! Je m'assois sur une des chaises en plastique du jardin et regarde en souriant mon petit bonhomme se disputer avec Suigetsu à propos des poissons rouge de l'aquarium qui sont de la même famille que Suigetsu d'après mon fils. Sakura me regarde en souriant et appuie sa tête contre mon épaule.

-ça fait du bien de retrouver l'ancien Sasuke !

-Imagine le bien fou que moi ça m'a fait de ne plus devoir porter de robe et me maquillé !

-Moi je te trouvais plutôt mignonne en fille…baille Shikamaru.

-La ferme. Dis-je blasé.

Sakura ricane et se redresse. Konan arrive dans le jardin et pose la salade sur la table et me regarde les poings sur les hanches.

-On fait quoi Sasuke ? On lui donne ses cadeaux maintenant ?

-Mmmh…ouai comme ça se sera fait ! Naoki ! Vient mon ange on va ouvrir les cadeaux !

-Ouiiii ! Oiyeux N'anniversaiiiire Mamaaan !

Je le regarde un sourcil levé alors que les autres rient. Je ricane légèrement et le tire dans mes bras, embrassant sa joue tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! C'est le tient !

-…Ooooh zuuuut ! Me suis tiompé ! Oiyeux n'anniversaiiire Naoookiii !

On se remet à rire. Je le sers contre moi en gagatisant légèrement face à sa mignonité, oui, j'invente beaucoup de mot. Itachi arrive sur la terrasse avec les cadeaux et les poses sur la table en souriant et retourne surveiller sa viande sur le barbecue en nous regardant de temps en temps. Naoki descend de mes bras et monte sur la chaise à côté de moi puis monte sur la table et s'assois ou il y a de la place. Je ricane alors qu'il prend la boite que Sakura lui tend.

-Tient mon chou !

-Ciii tataaaa !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et déchire le papier et s'exclame d'un grand « OOOOH ! » en regardant en regardant la boite de petite voiture. Shikamaru lui donne une boite aussi et regarde Suigetsu puis Naoki.

-C'est de notre part à tous les deux.

Naoki regarde du coin de l'œil Suigetsu en déchirant le papier puis regarde son cadeau. Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller soudainement en regardant le clown en peluche. Je me tends soudainement sur ma chaise alors que Shikamaru et Suigetsu me regarde avec un grand sourire. Itachi à côté explose de rire avec Konan et Sakura. Ces enfoiré savent que j'ai la phobie des clowns et qu'es ce qu'ils trouvent à faire ? Offrir un clown à mon gosse ! Et un jouet à brûler ! Un ! Naoki regarde Suigetsu et Shikamaru tour à tour et leurs faits un grand sourire.

-MERCIIII ! Y'est trop beau !

Et merde…ça va pas être facile…Il pose le clown entre ses jambes alors qu'Itachi lui dit d'ouvrir le gros paquet sur la table. Naoki commence à ouvrir le paquet en galérant un peu. Konan se lève pour l'aider et retire le papier. Naoki balance la peluche clown brusquement en sautant presque sur le zoo Playmobile offert par Itachi et Konan. Je regarde la peluche tomber à mes pied et la prend rapidement la lançant rapidement dans la maison. Ennemi éliminé.

-Maman ! Veux jouer !

-Attend mon cœur, on n'a pas mangé et tu n'as même pas ouvert mon cadeau !

-Donne ! Viiite !

Je soupire et sort une petite boite de ma poche et me lève pour lui donner. Il l'a prend et l'ouvre et prend la gourmette en or, la levant au niveau de ses yeux. « C'est quoi ? ». Je ricane et prend la gourmette, l'attachant à son petit poignet.

-ça s'appelle une gourmette, faut y faire attention, et regarde…Je mets la gourmette en place et montre son nom grave sur la petite plaque. Il y a ton prénom écrit dessus et derrière ta date d'anniversaire, ça te plait ?

-C'est tiop jolie maman ! Il sourit et me sers dans ses bras en me faisant un bisou.

Je souris et le sers tendrement dans mes bras. La sonnette de la porte retentit soudainement dans la maison. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant Konan qui part ouvrir. Rapidement, elle revient un peu mal à l'aise suivie de Naruto. Un gros blanc s'installe sur la terrasse alors que je me redresse lentement, le cœur se mettant à battre fortement. Naruto et moi nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Sakura se lève précipitamment de sa chaise et prend Naoki et ses jouets.

-Vient mon p'tit chou on va jouer !

-Mais tata !

Je ne lâche pas Naruto du regard et déglutit lentement essayant de parler le plus calmement possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ?

-À ton avis… ? Pourquoi je serais ici un 29 août… ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Dit-il en se tenant droit.

-…Je ne sais pas…Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils la boule d'angoisse surgissant soudainement.

Il s'approche de moi avec un petit sourire hypocrite que je n'ai jamais vu chez lui. Instinctivement je recule alors que mon frère s'approche de nous en me voyant reculer et tend un bras entre nous et lance un regard noir à Naruto.

-D'où tu te permets de débarquer chez moi sans prévenir Uzumaki ?

Naruto regarde sa montre puis relève le regard vers moi en poussant le bras d'Itachi.

-Il est actuellement seize heure trente...J'ai dix minutes de retard désolé…Sinon je viens simplement faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire en deux ans, c'est-à-dire…souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à mon fils.

Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. Itachi, Sakura –qui est revenu entre temps- et Suigetsu me regarde: « Tu lui as dit ?! ». Konan et Shikamaru me regarde avec des gros yeux, surpris. Ma respiration devient compliquée alors que je fais non de la tête. Naruto me regarde en serrant les poings.

-J'ai été demandé directement à la source…deux ans Sasuke…deux ans que tu me cache l'existence de mon fils…c'est dégueulasse s'que t'as fait…

Un petit rire m'échappe alors que je me tiens droit face à lui, le regard dégouté et le corps légèrement tremblant.

-Tu peux parler…ce que t'as fait toi n'est pas mieux…

-Ah oui ?! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à part te baiser et te mettre en cloque ?! S'exclame-t-il. Tu ne serais pas partit j'aurais totalement accepté d'avoir un enfant avec toi ! J'aurais assumé !

-Dégage d'ici Naruto…Vociféré-je, les nerfs arrivant à bout.

-Non je ne pars pas ! Je veux parler à mon fils et avoir des explications !

-Tu n'as aucune explication à avoir !

-SI J'EN AI BORDEL ! JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI C'EST PASSER LORS DE CETTE PUTAIN DE FETE DE JOUR DE L'AN CHEZ SAKURA ! Hurle-t-il en poussant Itachi et me plaquant contre le mur, le poing serré sur mon-t-shirt.

-TU M'AS VIOLER ! VOILA CE QUI C'EST PASSER ! Hurlais-je de rage, les larmes dévalant mes joues alors que je le pousse loin de moi.

Naruto tombe lourdement sur une chaise, déséquilibré et la fois assommé par ma réponse. Tout le monde me regarde ahuri. Itachi qui était tombé quand Naruto l'a poussé, se relève aidé de Konan et nous regarde. Je baisse la tête, tremblotant à cause des sanglots et me laisse glisser contre le mur de la maison. Naruto sur la chaise en face, me regarde comme si il voyait un mort.

-Sasuke…dit moi que…ce n'est pas vrai…

Je ne réponds pas, une boule bloquant ma gorge. Naruto se redresse sur la chaise complètement désorienté, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il se lève et se laisse tomber à genoux devant moi et relève ma tête doucement. Je regarde ses yeux bleus noyer par les larmes.

-S'il te plat Sasuke…dit moi que c'est faux…je n'aurais jamais pu te faire ça…je t'aime Sasuke, je n'aurais jamais pu te faire quelque chose aussi horrible…Je t'en supplie dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Je le regard tandis que ses sanglot se font plus nombreux. Mon cœur se sert en voyant toute la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je ferme les yeux baissant la tête, les larmes coulant plus nombreuses. Je relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est que la stricte vérité…


	9. Chapter 9

Bon...autant prévenir maintenant. Âme sensible s'abstenir ! Et désolé d'avance pour les fans de Naruto...  
Je sens qu'on va me tuer ._.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

[Flash-back]

_Je stresse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je stresse ! Je n'ai en plus aucune raison de stresser puisque je vais simplement fêter la nouvelle année chez Sakura…Avec beaucoup d'autre gens…Des gens du lycée, et des gens que je ne connais pas. Ça me stresse et oui je suis un stresser de la vie ! Je me regarde dans le miroir de l'entré et replace correctement mon gilet et soupire doucement. Je tourne la tête vers le salon ou se trouve mon frère et l'aperçoit se bécoter avec sa copine Konan sur le canapé. Je grimace légèrement._

_-À demain…_

_-Hm ! Hm !_

_Je le vois me faire un vague signe de la main alors qu'il continue de tripoter sa gonzesse. Je le regarde un instant blasé puis sort de la maison. J'avance tranquillement dans la rue en regardant la neige tomber et arrive rapidement chez Sakura. Je m'arrête devant le portillon et regarde la maison illuminé par les guirlandes de Noel et les lumières de l'intérieur alors qu'un bruit de musique très vague arrive à mes oreilles. Ne ma stresser, ce n'est pas comme dans « Projet X », on ne va pas retrouver de nain dans le four…Je pousse le portillon et avance jusqu'au pas de la porte. À peine j'eu frappé que la porte s'ouvre déjà dévoilant une Sakura en robe de Noel et un chapeau._

_-Sasuke ! Enfin te voilà ! On n'attendait que toi !_

_-Pousse toi Sakura c'est moi qui était censé l'accueillir ! S'exclame Suigetsu avec un verre à la main._

_Mon ami m'attrape par l'épaule et me tire dans le hall de la maison dans lequel la musique raisonne fortement. Sakura nous suis après avoir fermé la porte. Suigetsu avance jusque dans le salon noir de monde. Il se penche vers moi et parle assez fort à mon oreille : »Naruto t'attend avec impatience depuis tout à l'heure ! ». Je rougis légèrement en regardant mon ami puis cherche le bisounours dans le troupeau de gens. Ça va faire quasiment depuis la rentré que je sors avec Naruto. Et franchement…je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Il est gentil, attentionné, aimant, drôle, beau, bref c'est le mec parfait ! Et surtout, je l'aime comme un dingue. La musique se coupe brusquement faisant raller tout le monde tandis que Suigetsu monte sur une chaise et s'écrit._

_-LE BISOUNOURS GAY NARUTO UZUMAKI EST DEMANDER À L'ARC EN CIEL NUMERO 15 S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! UN JEUNE PUCEAU EN DETRESSE L'Y ATTEND !_

_Mes joues s'empourpre rapidement alors que les rires se font entendre alors que la musique reprend une fois que Suigetsu disparait de ma vue. J'aurais largement préféré trouvé un nain dans le four que de subir cette humiliation. Mon ami réapparait rapidement mais je n'ai eu le temps de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule que deux s'abattent à la place du mien. Naruto et Sakura fulmine de rage de chaque côté._

_-C'est moi le bisounours gay ?! S'exclame le blond._

_-D'où tu traites Sas'ke-kun de puceau en détresse ?! S'écrit fraise tagada._

_Suigetsu s'étale par terre sous les coups. Il relève la tête vers moi avec un sourire niais. Je le regarde de haut avec un sourire hautain._

_-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire entre te cracher dessus ou foutre mon pied dans ta gueule de poisson ? Oh non ! J'ai mieux ne bouge pas !_

_Je retourne dans le hall d'entrée et regarde l'aquarium du poisson rouge de Sakura avec un sourire sadique._

_-Désolé Bubulle !_

_Je reviens avec l'aquarium dans les mains avec uniquement l'eau et fait un grand sourire à Suigetsu qui a les yeux qui s'arrondissent._

_-Sasuke ne fait pas le con !_

_-Mais je te fais retrouver tes origines !_

_Et comme le gros connard que je suis, je retourne l'aquarium sur lui laisse l'eau sale du poisson tomber sur lui. Le rire de Naruto et des autres s'élève rapidement tandis que Suigetsu affiche une tête de merlan frit et Sakura se met à crier._

_-BUBULLE !_

_-Calme ! Il est dans un verre dans la cuisine !_

_-Oh mon Bubulle !_

_Elle reprend l'aquarium et galope dans la cuisine. Suigetsu reste posé la comme un con : « Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te chercher… ». Je souris et lève le regard vers Naruto en lui souriant. Il fait de même et me tire contre lui et se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement. Ah oui, petit détaille en plus…pour un bisounours, il embrasse comme un dieu ! Je souris contre ses lèvres puis passe mes bras autour de son cou et le sers doucement. Je sens des regards vicieux posé sur nous et rompt le baiser pour tourner la tête en direction de Suigetsu et Sakura –qui tient l'aquarium avec le poisson rouge dedans- avec un regard remplie de sous-entendu. Nous nous regardons un instant tous les trois sans rien dire, Naruto attendant une réaction d'un de nous. Suigetsu esquisse un sourire et dit en articulant avec un accent africain très mal imité._

_-Bande de cochon va !_

_-Suigetsu…Souffle Sakura agacé._

_-CINQ ! QUATRE !_

_Nous nous tournons brusquement en entendant le décompte. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Vingt-trois heure dix-neuf ! J'étais vraiment à la bourre ! Ça ne fait même pas vingt minutes que je suis ici ! Des bouchons de champagne cognent au plafond alors qu'un : « BONNE ANNEE ! » est hurler dans le salon. Une musique de Claude François « Cette année la» s'élève alors que tout le monde se sert dans les bras. Niveau vieille musique ils ont fait fort la ! Sakura me saute dessus suivie de Suigetsu._

_-Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Vive l'amour et l'argent ! Me crient-ils en même temps._

_-À vous aussi les gars…Dis-je en souriant légèrement._

_Ils me lâchent en souriant et partent souhaité la bonne année aux autres. Je me tourne vers Naruto qui me sourit en m'attrape à la taille. Je lui souris tendrement alors qu'il pose son front contre le mien : « Bonne année mon cœur… ». Il me sourit et embrasse mes lèvres et plonge ses billes bleus dans les miennes onyx : « Bonne année à toi aussi mon ange… ». Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse encore une fois en câlinant ma taille, me faisant légèrement frissonner. Je le regarde en rompant le baiser et sourit en caressant ses joues doucement._

_-Je t'aime…_

_-Moi aussi…Je t'aime plus que tout au monde…_

_[…]_

_La soirée a battu son plein jusqu'aux alentours des trois heures du matin. Peu à peu, certaines personnes sont allé finir la soirée ailleurs, d'autre se sont endormie de fatiguer ou complètement soul, ou d'autre encore tiennent encore debout dans le salon à danser sur des slows qui défilent doucement. Moi, je suis là à soutenir l'épaule de Suigetsu qui vomie ses tripes dans les chiottes et pleurs toute les larmes de son corps en maudissant toute les boissons alcoolisé du monde depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Je somnole à côté de lui, bercer par mes petites tapes sur son dos qui sont censé le réconforter._

_-Aller Sui…ça va passer…_

_-Noooon ! Ma vie est fichue ! Je suis qu'un déchet !_

_-Mais non…Je suis sûr que…T'es recyclable…Dis-je en rouvrant mes yeux qui c'était fermés._

_-Arrête avec tes conneries ! S'exclame-t-il en posant sa tête sur le bord de la cuvette des toilettes._

_-Chuuut…_

_Je redresse la tête et le regarde et constate qu'il s'est endormie grâce au ronflement. Je me redresse et sort des toilettes en titubant un peu et ferme la porte sans faire de bruit et éteint la lumière. Je regarde en direction de l'escalier alors que j'entends des bruits de pas en provenir. Naruto apparait et se stop net en me voyant, le regard vide. Je lève un sourcil en penchant la tête sur le côté. Gueule dans le cul…Il était ou en fait ? Je m'approche de lui et le tire légèrement sur le côté pour ne pas qu'il trébuche et tombe dans les escaliers. Il semble se réveiller soudainement et esquisse un grand sourire en me serrant dans ses bras : « Mon Sasu… ». Je souris un peu et le sers dans mes bras alors qu'il caresse mes cheveux avec tendresse. Je lève la tête vers lui et prend sa main : « Vient on va se coucher, je suis crevé. ». Il ne dit rien à part rire comme un crétin, se laissant emmené jusqu'à une chambre d'ami inoccupé. À peine entré, je m'affale sur le lit en soupirant de bien-être. J'ai les lits ! Je reste quelques instants étalé en étoile de mer puis me redresse et regarde Naruto qui est planter devant la porte. _

_-Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? Dis-je en levant un sourcil._

_Il ferme la porte derrière lui et avance vers le lit et monte dessus, se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils : « Naruto…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». Il ne me répond pas et me sourit comme un crétin, venant m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en sentant une vieille odeur d'alcool et de tabac…plus particulièrement, de la drogue. Je sursaute en sentant sa main glisser son mon t-shirt. Je me redresse brusquement en rompant le baiser et recule sur le lit, le regardant la respiration haletante._

_-Naruto ! Tu as bus ?!_

_-Peut-être un peu ! Dit-il en riant._

_-Et tu t'es drogué ?_

_Il affiche un énorme sourire et passe un doigt sous son nez en respirant fortement et se secoue la tête : « De la bonne il avait en terminale H ! ». Mon cœur rate un battement. Merde… Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire la étant donné qu'il s'est drogué ?! Je sursaute une nouvelle fois alors que ses deux grandes mains m'attrapent à la taille et me tire sous lui. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma cage thoracique alors qu'il se mord les lèvres en me regardant. J'essaie de me redresser alors qu'il embrasse mon cou avec envi et passe une main sous mon t-shirt tandis que l'autre tient mes poignés au-dessus de ma tête. Je sens la peur monter en flèche en moi, accompagné de l'angoisse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! J'essaie de me défaire de sa prise mais en vain, il a plus de force que moi._

_-Naruto lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !_

_-Mais non…ça va aller, je serais doux…Dit-il en ricanant et défaisant mon pantalon._

_-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! M'exclamés-je en le mettant un coup de pied dans le ventre._

_Il lâche un gémissement de douleur alors que je me redresse vivement dans le lit puis me lève et cours vers la porte. Deux bras viennent m'attrapé fortement et me projeté sur le lit. Naruto se met au-dessus de moi, me bloquant et plaque sa main sur ma bouche et me faisant mal. Un long frisson d'horreur me parcours alors que je regarde ses yeux noircis par la colère._

_-Ça fait trois mois que j'attends que monsieur Uchiha soit près pour être baiser, j'en ai ma claque donc tu fermes ta gueule et tu subis c'est clair ?! _

_Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'essaie vainement de pousser Naruto et arrive enfin à retirer sa main de ma bouche : « Naruto arrête je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »._

_Le coup part. Mes larmes coulent d'elles même alors que je pose une main sur ma joue endoloris par le coup de poing de Naruto. Il attrape mon visage et le tourne face à lui et me regarde un moment avant de laisser échapper un ricanement malsain._

_-Woaw ! Le grand et magnifique Sasuke Uchiha pleur ?! C'est tellement plaisant de te voir comme ça ! S'en est bandant… _

_-Naruto…je t'ne supplie…ne fait pas n'importe quoi…Dis-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes._

_-Je t'ai dit de la fermer alors obéis !_

_La panique reprend rapidement brutalement possession de moi alors que Naruto défait mon jean et commence à le baisser. Je me redresse et attrape ses mains en le regardant affoler : «Arrête Naruto ! ». Comme un mécanisme, il prend mes poignés et me remonte les bras au-dessus de la tête en me les maintenant d'une main pour ne plus que je bouge. Il ne dit rien, le regard voilé par le désir, l'alcool et la drogue. Je l'appel à multiple reprise, le supplie de me lâcher et lui donne des coups avec mes jambes mais il ne répond pas, ne réagit pas. Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouve à moitié nu sous lui. Le jean et le boxer, lancer quelque part dans la chambre et mon haut remonté au-dessus du nombril. Ma respiration se coupe brusquement alors qu'une douleur atroce me déchire et m'endoloris presque tout le bas du corps. Je regarde le visage de Naruto au-dessus de moi, afficher un sourire de bien heureux. Un liquide, que je n'arrive pas à sentir s'il est chaud ou froid, coule le long de ma jambe droite. Surement du sang…Le souffle me revient enfin alors que Naruto entame des va-et-vient brutaux et profond. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Comme-ci, en me pénétrant, il avait réussi à me briser tout ce qui se trouve en moi. Je n'arrive plus à bouger par moi-même. Le corps pétrifié de douleur par les coups de bassin de Naruto et ses mains qui serrent fortement mes hanches. Je ne peux plus parler, ni même crier, comme-ci mes cordes vocales avaient été coupé. Je souffre alors que l'homme au-dessus de moi prend son pied. Un homme que je croyais connaitre…un homme que j'aimais…un homme que je hais à présent._

_Rapidement, Naruto laisse échapper un râle de plaisir tandis qu'il se déverse en moi. Il se retire et s'allonge lourdement en me lâchant et s'endort presque immédiatement accompagner d'un ronflement semblable à celui d'un gros alcoolique. Moi je ne bouge pas. Du moins je n'y arrive pas, même si l'envie de prendre la fuite ne manque pas. Je regarde par la fenêtre la neige tomber en masse à l'extérieur, allonger dans se lit tâcher de sperme et de sang. Mon corps est immobile, mon regard est vide. Comme celui d'un mort…En l'espace de quelques minutes, Naruto a réussi à me détruire de l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il m'a salit…Il m'a détruit…_

* * *

Soyez cool pour le passage "lemon", pas facile d'écrire un viole !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

_[Flash-Back]_

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit d'après le chant du coq des voisins de Sakura qui me fait sortir de ma transe. Je tourne la tête vers le réveille poser sur la table de chevet à côté de moi et vois qu'il est déjà cinq heures trente. Quelque chose bouge à mes côté. Je tourne le regard vers le corps allonger de tout son long, le pantalon défait et le sexe ayant perdu sa position de garde à vous, sortant du boxer. Je remonte mon regard lentement vers le visage de la personne et sursaute en percutant que c'est Naruto. Un haut le cœur me prend soudainement alors que ce qui c'est passer me revient brutalement dans la tête. Je me penche sur le bord du lit et vomi le contenu de mon estomac. Je me redresse et m'essuies avec le bord du drap puis m'assois sur le bord du lit en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant des yeux mon boxer et mon pantalon. Je les aperçois étaler sur le petit fauteuil de la chambre puis me lève tandis qu'une affreuse douleur m'électrise le corps, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et chuter par terre. Dieu merci, un tapis est là pour amortir ma chute. Je me lève doucement, me tenant au bord du lit et marche en boitant légèrement jusqu'à mes vêtement et me revêtit d'eux. J'avance d'un pas léger jusqu'à la porte et m'arrête devant. Je tourne le regard vers Naruto qi est encore endormie. Mon cœur se sert alors que l'envie de pleurer se manifeste en même temps que les images de ce qui c'est passer quelques heures auparavant reviennent rapidement. Je détourne le regard, serrant les poings puis sort de la chambre sans bruit. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la maison. Personnes n'est réveillés. Je descends l'escalier silencieusement et sort de la maison, fermant la porte de façon à ce que personne n'entende. Une fois dehors, je regarde la rue recouverte de neige qui elle tombe encore légèrement. Je lève la tête vers le ciel alors que mes larmes coulent d'elles même. Je me sens sale. Pas simplement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Souiller par l'homme que j'aimais. Un homme qui me répétait sans cesse que j'étais tout pour lui, qu'il m'aimait plus que tout au monde et que jamais il ne me ferait de mal…Il a fait pire…Il m'a violé…Et ça je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. _

_Je me mets à courir en direction de chez moi, les larmes coulant sans arrêt sur mes joues. Rapidement j'arrive à la maison et monte directement dans la chambre, sortant du haut de ma penderie une grosse valise et y met l'essentiel. Vêtement, livres et produit de soin. Je veux partir loin, très loin. S'il faut j'irais au bout du monde pour ne plus à le voir lui, ne plus entendre sa voix, sentir sa présence à mes côtés. Plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder dans les yeux ou rester à côté de lui sans avoir envie de partir en courant. Je veux être seul, seul pour pourrir en paix. Être seul pour mourir avant d'être hanter par des cauchemars et souvenir de cette nuit horrible. Je regarde un instant Monsieur Dino sur mon lit et le met dans ma valise aussi. Je ferme celle-ci et la tire jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère dans laquelle j'entre sans toquer. Itachi et sa petite amie, Konan, se réveillent en sursaut. Konan remonte la couverture sur elle en rougissant fortement alors que mon frère se lève nue comme un ver et en colère._

_-SASUKE QU'EST-CE QUE TU-…_

_Il se stop net et se calme en me voyant en larme. Celle-ci redouble alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras après avoir enfiler un boxer._

_-Sasuke pourquoi tu pleur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Je veux partir…Dis-je en sanglotant et serrant les poings._

_-Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

_-Je veux quitter Konoha maintenant ! _

_Il se recule et me regarde les sourcils froncer._

_-Tu as perdu la tête Sasuke ?! Tu veux aller où ?! Tu n'as que seize ans je te rappelle !_

_Je me laisse tomber à genoux, épuisé de pleurer. Je lève la tête vers mon frère qui me regarde surpris alors que mon regard se fait suppliant._

_-Je t'en supplie Itachi…Je ne veux plus rester ici…Emmène-moi loin s'il te plait…_

_-…D'accord…_

_[Fin Flash-Back]_

Tout le monde me regarde ahurie à la fin de mon histoire. Je me relève en essuyant mes larmes.

-Et c'est après ça qu'Itachi m'a emmené dans la maison de campagne de nos parents au village de Son à côté de Konoha.

Naruto se lève à son tour la tête baissé, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…j'avais complètement oublié ce qui c'était passer à cette soirée…Mais je me souviens de tout maintenant…D'avoir abusé de l'alcool, la drogue…et de toi…Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait ça…Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser entraîner par les autres qui prenaient de la drogue dans la cave de Sakura…Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke…Même si je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais…

Il relève la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il me regarde, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Je détourne le regard en fronçant les sourcils, ne voulant pas affronter son regard. Il se penche vers moi en posant une main sur ma nuque et pose son front contre le mien. Je frissonne fortement au contact et tourne le regard dans le siens, plongeant mes deux billes onyx dans les siennes azurs. Il pose son autre main sur ma joue et sourit légèrement.

-Mais malheureusement…Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Sasuke est ça tu ne pourras pas me faire dire le contraire. C'est pour ça que je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner et pour que tu retombe amoureux de moi parce que sans toi je ne suis rien.

-Sort d'ici Naruto.

-C'est une promesse que je te fais…Et tu sais que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement. Mes yeux s'écarquille de plus belle alors que je me fige sur place. Naruto rompt le baiser et me regarde les yeux pétillant. Je reste là à le regarde, rouge comme une tomate malgré moi. Il ricane gentiment et se recule en me souriant accompagné de son invincible tête de bisounours.

-Déjà, sache que je ne bois pas ! À part du coca ! Je ne fume pas et je ne me drogue pas ! Je vis dans un petit appartement en ville et je suis pompier à la caserne de Konoha et j'ai aussi un chien qui s'appelle Kyuubi. Je suis en bonne santé et je fais attention à ce que je mange et je fais du sport pour garder la forme. Je gagne ma vie légalement environ mille par mois parce que j'ai eu une augmentation ! Je paierais une pension alimentaire pour Naoki et j'attendrais que tu aies de nouveau confiance en moi pour le voir !

Je le regarde ahurie et me reprend rapidement serrant les poings et les dents, le visage encore rouge à cause du baiser. Je m'approche de lui à grand pas et lui fou ma main derrière la tête. Il laisse échapper une plainte alors que je lui attrape l'oreille et le tire jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre en grand. Je le fou dehors et lui met un coup de pied au cul. Il manque de ses casser la figure sur les marche du perron mais se rattrape de justesse et se tourne vers moi. Je le regarde de haut, rougissant encore plus en voyant son grand sourire de crétin et m'exclame.

-Ne remet plus les pieds ici !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke !

Pour seule réponse, je lui fais un doigt et claque la porte. Une fois fermer je m'appuis contre elle, les yeux grand comme des soucoupes et le cœur battant comme un fou.

Quel con !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes de maternelle, et pour la première fois, Naoki va aller à l'école. Plus précisément en petite section de maternelle et je crois que…Il est beaucoup plus presser que moi de partir ! Je ne veux pas quitté mon bébé ! On était bien tous les deux toute la journée même si au bout d'un moment quand il faisait ses crises de colère il me tapait sur les nerfs. Je termine de lasser ses chaussures à contre cœur puis me redresse. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et me tend sa petite main potelée.

-Aller maman ! On y va !

Je prends sa main en faisant une moue alors qu'il me tire à la porte d'entrée que je ferme derrière moi. Nous descendons et sortons du bâtiment pour nous rendre à l'école maternelle de l'autre côté de la rue. Pas mal de monde se trouvent devant les grilles. Naoki sautille tout content à côté de moi. Il est tellement craquant avec son sac à dos Winnie l'ourson…Et encore plus en sachant que dans son sac il y a uniquement Mr Dino pour la sieste de l'après-midi ! Nous arrivons face aux grilles devant lesquelles je salue poliment quelques femmes qui étaient présentent à l'enterrement de mes parents. Mais rapidement, mon faux sourire que je porte devant toutes ces nanas ay foyer, se transforme en un magnifique visage horrifié. Pile devant moi, donc dos aux grilles, se tient debout, droit et souriant le gros connard de bisounours violeur. Comment je fais pour déposer Naoki en l'évitant moi ?! Je ne peux même pas faire diversion, pourquoi je ne suis pas née Ninja moi ?! Et puis je peux savoir ce qu'il fou la ?!

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fou la ?!

Naruto me regarde surpris tout comme moi je le suis. Bon O.K. Encore une chose que j'apprends sur moi. Je parle sans m'en rendre compte ! Génial ! Et en plus, grâce à ce don du ciel, je me suis mis dans une belle merde ! Naruto me sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

-Bonjour Sasuke, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Tout le plaisir n'est pas partagé. Réponds à ma question maintenant !

-J'ai raté la naissance du petit, je ne peux pas me permettre de raté ça rentré à l'école ! Dit-il en souriant.

Je le regarde ahurie. Comment il ose venir ici avec ce qu'il m'a fait et surtout, comment il est au courant pour la rentrée de MON fils ?!

-Comment tu sais que c'était sa rentrée ?!

-Disons que j'ai mes sources…

-Je vais buter Sakura !

-Hein ?! S'exclame-t-il. Mais comment tu sais ?!

-Ce n'était qu'une supposition mais tu as été assez con pour confirmer mes doutes.

-Maman ?! On y va ?! S'exclame Naoki en tapant des pieds. Moi ye suis un giand ! Ye vais à l'école ! Ajoute-t-il en faisant un grand sourire à Naruto.

Celui-ci lui rend et s'accroupie devant lui.

-Tu es content d'y aller ?

-Oui ! Très ! On y va Naoki. Dis-je fermement en passant à côté de Naruto.

-Mais maman ! C'est à moi qui palait le monsieur ! Pas à toi !

-Je m'en fiche ! Tu ne lui adresse pas la parole !

Je me tourne vers Naruto, le regard noir.

-Et toi…Je m'approche et vocifère. Ne t'avise pas de lui parler ou même de l'approcher voir le regarder...C'est clair ? C'est MON fils ! Pas le tient !

Naruto me regarde un instant, dérouté puis baisse le regard les yeux brillant de tristesse. Je sens mon cœur se serrer fortement en voyant son regard, me faisant légèrement, mais vraiment très légèrement regretter mes mots. Il baisse la tête en serrant les poings puis part sans rien dire de plus. Je détourne le regard vers Naoki et le tire doucement tandis qu'il regarde Naruto partir avec le même regard que lui. Ses yeux qui depuis ce matin brillait d'une gaité inégalable et d'excitation, ne montre à présent que de la tristesse…

[…]

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée, résonne dans l'appartement. Je sors de ma cuisine avec précipitation et ouvre la porte, affichant un sublime sourire hypocrite à Sakura. Celle-ci se tient devant moi, les mains sur les genoux, en train de reprendre sa respiration. Faut dire que je l'ai fait venir en urgence juste pour l'engueuler…

-Enfin te voilà connasse !

-Hein ?!

Elle se redresse, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Frappé de stupeur. Je la tire dans mon appartement, fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Un café ou un thé grosse bouffonne de merde ?!

-Des explications de pourquoi tu m'as fait venir en urgence et pourquoi tu as une humeur de vieux chien rageux ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Donc se sera un café corsé pour la pétasse que tu es.

-Sasuke ! S'écrit-elle.

-Sakura ! M'exclamés-je à sa suite en me tournant vers elle.

Elle soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je pars dans la cuisine et prépare de café puis les posent sur la table une fois près. Sakura s'assoit sur une chaise de la cuisine et me regarde. Je m'assois à mon tour en la fixant, bouillonnant de colère intérieurement.

-Tu peux me dire c'est quoi le problème maintenant ?

-Oh mais il est très simple ! Pourquoi tu as dit à Naruto que c'était la rentrée de Naoki aujourd'hui…?

Elle reste un instant sans rien dire puis boit une gorgée de son café.

-Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Naoki, Naruto est venu me voir…

Je m'installe comme il faut pour l'écouter.

-Au début je n'avais pas trop envie de lui ouvrir puis j'ai fini par céder. Il avait une salle tête. Les yeux gonflés et la gueule dans le cil. Il n'avait pas dormir de la nuit et beaucoup pleuré à cause de cette histoire…

Je sirote mon café en l'écoutant bien que je me fou royalement de savoir si Naruto avait bien dormie ou pas. Jusqu'à maintenant ce n'est pas lui qui souffre d'insomnie mais moi.

-Tu peux faire bref et répondre à ma question ?

-Je lui ai parlé de toi et de Naoki.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il m'a fait !

-Et je sais aussi qu'il souffre autan que toi ! Et il souffrait même avant que tu ne refasses ton apparition à Konoha et que tu ne lui raconte tout ! Depuis que tu es parti du jour au lendemain, il à passer ses journées à te chercher partout dans Konoha ! Il a même été jusqu'à Kumo, Kiri et Suna pour te retrouver ! Le fait que tu sois partit ça la détruit ! C'était la première fois de ma vie que je le voyais aussi anéanti et à cause de ça, il n'a jamais passé son BAC parce qu'il passait son temps à pleurer enfermé chez lui parce que justement, il souffrait ! Il croyait que tu étais mort ! Ça l'avait rendu faible et fragile ! Quelque mois après ton départ, il a appris la mort de son parrain, Jiraya, tué lors d'une fusillade et suivi rapidement par son cousin Nagato mort dans un accident de moto ! Et maintenant, tu reviens comme une fleur et tu lui apprends en le rejetant comme si il était un monstre sans cœur qu'il t'avait violé, que vous avez un enfant et qu'en plus de ça tu lui interdis de le voir ! Naruto est peut-être quelqu'un de robuste mais c'est un humain tout comme toi et moi ! Il a un cœur lui aussi ! Devant toi il garde le sourire parce qu'il ne eux pas passer pour un faible mais à l'intérieur il est ronger par la culpabilité ! Tu vas dire que tu t'en bats royalement les couilles mais moi non ! Naruto est et restera mon ami même si il t'a violé parce que moi j'ai retenu quelque chose dans toute cette histoire : c'est qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et la drogue quand il a fait ça ! Il restera mon ami parce que sous ses allures de grands gamin, Naruto est quelqu'un de bien. Il a toujours été là pour tout le monde, pour aider les aitres avant de s'aidé lui-même. Mais au bout d'un moment il faut que ça s'arrête tout ça ! Sasuke. Naruto t'as toujours aimé, il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un d'autre que toi et c'est le premier mec que je connais qui montre autant d'affection et d'amour. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux quand il te regardait qu'il t'aimait plus que personne d'autre ! Ses yeux brillaient. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus de l'amour qui s'y reflète, c'est la culpabilité, le tourment et la peur. Quand il est venu, il ne faisait que répété qu'il n'était qu'un gros connard, que c'était un monstre et une pourriture ! Il croyait t'avoir perdu pour toujours et pour te dire la gravité de la chose Sasuke. Il avait essayé de se suicidé chez moi ! Je sais que tu souffres à cause de ce qui s'est passé et je sais qu'on n'oublie pas facilement un viol mais là il s'agit de Naruto. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et la drogue et Naruto n'est ni un alcoolique et encore moins un droguer ! Naruto est tout aussi fragile que toi Sasuke. Quand on avait réussi à le faire sortir son père et moi ça a été un choc. Il était famélique et malade. Ça a mis du temps pour qu'il retrouve une bonne santé et une vie active, il a vu des centaines de médecin et des psychologues et encore maintenant il voit psychologue pour ne pas rechuter. Ça fait que quelque mois qu'il travaille. Il a été engagé par le chef des pompiers qui est un ami de son père. Alors oui, je lui ai parlé de toi et de Naoki et de tout ce qui te concerne parce qu'il en avait besoin ! Et encore une chose. Si dans cette histoire je dois vraiment plaindre une personne, ce n'est ni toi, ni lui. C'est Naoki ! Tu l'oublie facilement je trouve. Tu as pensée à lui et au fait que depuis qu'il est né, tu lui cache l'existence de son père ?! Certes tu as été violé. Certes Naruto est dans un cas de dépression mais ça ce n'est rien parce que je suis sûr à cent pourcent que Naoki, lui, souffre de ne pas avoir ses deux parents ! Je pense que tu es assez bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de mère et de père tout le temps ! Alors bouge ton putain de cul et essaie de penser aux autres plutôt qu'à toi ! Et quand je dis autre c'est Naruto et Naoki mais aussi tes sentiments parce qu'au fond, très au fond, tu aimes encore Naruto sauf que tu as cette mauvaise manie de transformer cet amour en haine. Réfléchie Sasuke. Réfléchie loooonguement sur tout ce que je viens de te dire !...C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Elle se lève de sa chaise et sort de l'appartement énervé. Moi je reste là, complètement sur le cul après son long monologue. Je desserre ma main au niveau de mon cœur et essuie une larme qui avait coulé.

-J'ai bien réfléchie...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

[Flash-back]

_C'est une journée plutôt chaude pour un mois d'Aout. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, les enfants du voisin jouent bruyamment dans le jardin d'à côté et moi...Je suis avachie dans mon canapé, regardant la télé comme le gros flemmard que je suis depuis ces derniers mois. Mois que je maudis le plus juste après Naruto. Je regarde mon ventre proéminent. Et pour dire...j'en suis qu'à mon huitième mois de grossesse. Dans un mois je me débarrasse enfin de ce locataire non demandé ! Et entre la fatigue, mes crises de nerfs et surtout les violents coups que je peux ressentir par moment...Je sens que le moment d'horreur va bientôt arriver... Et je n'ai pas envie …J'ai peur d'aller trop tard à l'hôpital et devoir accoucher sans césarienne…Je ne veux pas avoir mal ! Je ne suis pas une nana ! Sasuke, arrête de pensé à tout ça ! Détend toi…détend toi…_

_Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…_

_Je soupire lacement. Saleté de tracteur à la con ! Je grogne et regarde mon ventre un instant puis pose ma main dessus et le caresse doucement. Je souris en sentant ce petit être en moi bouger. Je retire ma main et reporte mon attention sur la télé en entendant la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer ensuite. Itachi apparait dans le salon avec un sourire qu'il perd rapidement en me voyant avachie dans mon canapé. Il s'approche de moi les sourcils froncés et se met devant la télé. Je le regarde avec mon habituel visage inexpressif._

_-Bouge de devant la télé Itachi…_

_-Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke ! Oui je vais très bien et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Dit-il avec un faux sourire._

_-Hn...Bouge please..._

_-Non mon petit Sasuke, on va sortir !_

_Je tourne la tête pour regarder le plafond._

_-Pas envie..._

_-Oh que si tu as envie !_

_-Non..._

_-Si ! Aller Sasuke ! Lève-toi, il faut que tu sortes un peu ! Tu vas finir par sentir le moisie ! En plus t'es aussi blanc qu'un cul de bébé !_

_-C'est si blanc que sa un cul de bébé ?_

_-Tu pourras en jugé quand le tient sera né ! Allez bouge-toi !_

_Je me redresse doucement avec l'aide de mon frère, puis me lève en titubant un peu pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Je me déshabille puis entre dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps réveillant plus ou moins mes sens. Je me baisse pour laver mes jambes, quand soudain je remarque la couleur de l'eau qui coule de mon corps, tinté d'un rose pâle et un peu transparent._

_-C'est quoi le délire... ? Soufflé-je._

_Mon savon n'est pas rose, ni mon shampoing...Je regarde le gant avec lequel je me lave qui est de couleur violet. Oh bah c'est ça ! Il doit surement déteindre. Je termine ma douche rapidement, me séchant et m'habillant pour rejoindre Itachi dans le salon. Il sourit en me voyant arriver._

_- Avec tes fringue de femme enceinte on dirait une vrai nana ! Mon rêve d'avoir une sœur se réalise enfin ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. En plus je vais être tonton, le bonheur…_

_Depuis que je suis enceinte, je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux qui m'arrivent maintenant aux omoplates et ma frange couper sur le côté. De plus, je suis obligé de m'habiller avec des habits de maternité qu'Itachi m'a achetée sans même m'en parler...mais il a bien fait. Avec mon gros ventre je ne rentre même plus dans mes vêtements et porter des vêtements de femme c'est très...Gênant...Surtout pour ma fierté...Au pire, personne dans ce trou pommé ne me connais en tant que Sasuke… « Mâle ». Après avoir enfilé une veste, je rejoins Itachi dehors. Il me sourit et me tend son bras que je prends puis nous sortons de la maison et commençons à marcher dans la rue tranquillement, écoutant le bruit des cloches des vaches et des oiseaux qui chantent._

_-Tu as réfléchie à un prénom pour le bébé ? Me demande Itachi._

_- Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille…_

_-Mais tu n'as pas réfléchie ?_

_-Je lui donnerais le prénom qui me viendra sur le coup._

_-D'accord…Il sourit._

_Nous nous arrêtons au bord de la rivière. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la douce brise qui passe. Je tourne la tête vers mon frère qui regarde mes jambes avec beaucoup d'intérêt, je lui demande ce qu'il a, question à laquelle il répond simplement._

_-Tu...t'es pissé dessus ?_

_-Bah non !_

_Il devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'est d'habitude. Je frissonne, car voir se visage chez lui c'est mauvais signe._

_-Tu as eu mal au ventre ses dernier temps ?_

_-Euh...Oui...Mais c'est minime..._

_-Ça ne le sera plus pour longtemps !_

_Il me prend avec lui et avance en direction du village, rentre dans la maison, pose une serviette et m'aide à m'assoir dans la voiture. Je le regarde sans comprendre et m'attache._

_-C'est quoi le problème ? _

_-Tu vas accoucher ! Tu viens de perdre les os ! Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Je vais être tonton !_

_A...Accoucher...Oh mon dieu ! Je blanchis instantanément alors qu'il démarre et conduit hors du village et fonce sur la national. Rapidement nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Je me sens tremblé, les frissons parcourant mon corps, du cuire chevelue à la plante des pieds. Mes mains son moite. J'ai peur...Non...J'appréhende...Non j'ai peur...Peur de ce qui va se passer. Peur de comment le bébé va sortir. Peur de voir cet enfant. Peur de m'attacher à lui contre mon gré. Peur de mon choix une fois l'enfant née. Je ne sais pas quoi faire après sa naissance. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant et je ne me sens pas près de m'en occupé. Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre. Je pourrais très bien le donner à Itachi pour qu'il s'en occupe. _

_-Ça va Sasuke ? Me demande mon frère d'une voix douce en m'aidant à sortir._

_Malgré mon envie de cacher ma peur, Itachi distingue bien mes sentiments. Il me sourit doucement et passe une main dans mes cheveux en me tenant la main._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer...Tu as mal ?_

_-La non..._

_-C'est que le travail n'as pas commencé alors...Enfin je suppose. Il sourit._

_Nous arrivons au service maternité de l'hôpital de Konoha. Itachi s'arrête au bureau mais il n'y a personne. Soudain, je sens comme une vague passer en moi pour ensuite une explosion qui me fait pousser un gémissement de douleurs. Une autre suis rapidement me faisant me plié tellement la douleur est puissante. Une jeune infirmière aux cheveux noirs arrive en trottinant, nous ayant entendu. Mon frère tourne le regard vers elle, soudainement paniqué._

_-Mon-…Ma sœur va accoucher, il faut l'aider !_

_-Oh non…les médecins ne sont pas la encore ! Elle réfléchit. Suivez-moi !_

_Elle m'aide à me redresser et m'emmène avec l'aide de mon frère jusqu'à une chambre. Elle m'allonge sur le lit puis part et reviens avec deux autres infirmières. L'un d'elle s'approche et commence à retirer mon pantalon. Je me redresse brusquement en retenant sa main, le cœur battant la chamade._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?!_

_-Il faut retirer vos vêtements pour que le bébé puisse sortir !_

_Je regarde mon frère paniqué, n'arrivant pas à parler. Putain qu'elle merde ! Mon frère se pince les lèvres et s'approche le doigt le levé._

_-…Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je vous informe que ma sœur…est aussi mon frère…_

_L'infirmière le regarde avec une tête de débile, ne comprenant absolument pas. Mon frère soupire, agacé et grogne._

_-Il est hermaphrodite !_

_-Oooh ! C'est rare que les hermaphrodites puissent tomber enceinte ! Félicitation ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_-BORDEL DE MERDE RETIRER MOI SE FOUTU BEBE AVANT QU'IL NE ME FASSE EXPLOSER CE QUI FAIT ENCORE DE MOI UN HOMME PUTAIN ! M'écriais-je sous la douleur._

_Tous sursautent en me regardant puis les infirmières se mettent enfin en action en m'emmenant en salle d'accouchement dans laquelle on me pose sur une table d'accouchement. Je commençais un peu à paniqué entre les contractions, l'absence d'Itachi et ces infirmière qui posent une sorte de drap en hauteur qui me cache le ventre. L'infirmière aux cheveux noirs me regarde et souris derrière son masque._

_-Nous allons vous anesthésié et pratiquer une césarienne, vous ne sentirez rien._

_-Tant mieux ! Dis-je ne m'étalant et fixant le plafond._

_Au fur et à mesure, les contractions se font moins douloureuses. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de me détendre. Tout va bien se passé…Je ne vais pas perdre mon tuyaux d'arrosage, restons zen…Dans quelques minutes ça va être terminé…Je vais donner le gosse à mon frère et je vais retourner dans mon trou pommé et travailler dans les champs jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…Je rouvre les yeux en entendant des cries étouffé ainsi que des pleurs. L'infirmière aux cheveux noirs baisse son masque et me sourit de toutes ses dents._

_- Un magnifique petit garçon !_

_Je vois une autre infirmière partir accompagnée des cris et des pleurs. Je me mets à paniquer, demandant ou il emmène le bébé. La brune me calme en m'expliquant qu'il doit être mis en couveuse puisqu'il est prématuré d'un mois. L'infirmière disparue une nouvelle fois derrière le drap puis réapparait après quelque minute, retirant le tissu._

_-Voilà ! Tout est propre et recousu, il te restera une cicatrice qui partira avec le temps ! Elle sourit. Je suis fière de moi, c'est la première fois que je fais une césarienne …J'ai fait du bon boulot !_

_Ouai et dans deux mois je reviens au service d'urgence parce que tout mon corps sera infecté ! Youpi ! Elle quitte la pièce et revient avec un fauteuil dans lequel elle me fait m'assoir puis me ramène à la chambre ou elle me remet dans le lit. J'en ai marre de tous ces aller-retour ça ce vois que c'est qu'une infirmière ! Itachi entre dans la chambre en souriant et s'assois sur la chaise à côté de moi._

_-Ça y est t'es vidé ? Ça fait quoi de plus avoir un gros ventre ?_

_-Ça fait du bien ! Dis-je en soupirant et m'allongeant confortablement._

_-Je suis fier de toi petit frère ! Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras._

_Je grogne légèrement et m'endors subitement._

…

_Je me réveille doucement et me redresse dans le lit, regardant autour de moi. Il fait nuit dehors. Je tourne le regard vers mon frère qui me sourit doucement._

_-Enfin réveillé…_

_Je ne l'écoute pas plus, le regard fixé sur le petit être qu'il tient dans les bras et qui tète à moitié endormi son biberon. Itachi retire le biberon et le pose sur la table de chevet puis me met la petite chose toute rose contre mon torse et instinctivement je l'entoure de mes bras. Je peux enfin voir l'être qui à skouater mon ventre pendant huit mois, un être au visage un peu rosé, aux joues ronde, la bouche en cœur, des petits cheveux noir et doux que je caresse doucement et des poing serrer un peu crispé. Mon cœur se mit à battre fort et mes larmes se mirent à couler alors que je souris et serre mon enfant contre moi. L'infirmière brune entre dans la chambre au même moment et souris doucement en nous regardant. Mon frère me regarde et sourit._

_-Tu compte l'appeler comment ?_

_-Porcinet…_

_-…Tu te fou de moi j'espère ?_

_-Il ressemble à un porcelet aves son visage tout plissé…_

_-Ton fils n'est pas un cochon ! S'exclame-t-il stupéfait alors que l'infirmière pouf de rire._

_Je relève la tête vers mon frère et sourit : « Je rigole… » Je rebaisse la tête vers le bébé et passe ma main avec tendresse sur sa petite tête._

_-Naoki...C'est le premier prénom qui me vient…Et c'est mignon, comme lui…_

_Mon frère sourit et se met à pleurer de joie et essuies rapidement ses larmes : « Trop d'émotion ! ». Je ricane légèrement et serre mon enfant contre moi, sentant son corps contre le mien. Moi qui voulais le donner à mon frère…Je suis vraiment fou… Jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonné... Cet être vient juste de faire son entré dans ce monde en ce vingt-neuf Août et si il y a une chose dont je suis sur…C'est que je l'aime déjà… Lui, Naoki, mon fils._

[Fin Flash-Back]

Je tourne en rond dans la salle de classe de mon fils en me rongeant les ongles. L'institutrice discute avec la police qui est arrivés il y a quelques heures. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Naoki a disparu. En l'espace d'une seconde il à échapper à la surveillance des maitresses à la récrée de trois heures et depuis elles ne l'ont pas retrouvé. Elles ont perdu mon bébé…Un policier vient vers moi l'air désolé.

-Alors ?! Vous l'avez retrouvé ?! Demandé-je avec précipitation.

-Je suis désoler monsieur Uchiha mais il est pour l'instant introuvable. Il s'agit soit d'un kidnapping, soit d'une fugue et dans les deux cas nous ferons tout notre possible pour le retrouver. Rentré chez vous vous reposer, ont vous appellera dès que nous aurons des nouvelles.

Je laisse mes larmes couler en baissant la tête. Naoki…ou es-tu ?!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

[PDV Naruto]

Ce matin je me réveille en sursaut à cause de mon réveil qui me hurle dans les oreilles. Six heures…J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormie de la nuit et tout ça à cause de tous les cauchemars qui reviennent sans cesse. Je me lève en titubant légèrement et part au toilette pour me vider la vessie. Mon corps se laisse bercer par le doux son de l'urine que tombe dans le font des chiottes dans des clapotis frénétique…Tant de poésie dès le matin. Je sors après avoir tiré la chasse et part à la salle de bain faire une toilette rapide. Un coup sur le visage, le corps, un coup de peigne inutile dans mes cheveux rebelle et c'est bon. Je m'habille d'un simple pull et un jean et part dans la cuisine pour déjeuner et entame une pomme granny que je mange en regardant ma grosse feignasse de boule de poil rousse qui me sert de chien, qui roupille encore. Si j'ai adopté Kyuubi à la SPA c'est pour qu'il me tienne compagnie, pas qu'il passe ses journées à dormir, manger, pisser et chier. La solitude je déteste ça ! Je pose le reste de ma pomme sur la table et regarde ce qui se trouve dans mon frigo. Salade qui à congelé, lait périmé, toute sorte de légumes moisie, yaourt ayant dépassé la date de péremption depuis un mois ainsi que le reste d'hier soir de ramen de chez Ichiraku…Oh oui ! Le restant de ramen d'Ichiraku d'hier soir ! Je prends la barquette et la fait passer deux minutes au micro-ondes puis mange mon plat. Une fois fini, je pars me brosser les dents, enfile ma veste, ferme la porte de chez moi, laissant un double des clés sous le paillasson pour le fils de mon voisin Konohamaru qui sort Kyuubi quand je ne suis pas là. Je descends les escalier et marches dans la rue, illuminé seulement par les lampadaires. Je regarde au loin le soleil qui commence à éclairer légèrement le ciel. Quel faignasse celui-là aussi ! Je soupire et continue de marché en direction de la caserne de pompier qui se trouve à quinze minutes de mon appartement. J'entre dans le parc de Konoha comme tous les matins et me stop en voyant au loin quelqu'un allonger sur un banc. Je plisse légèrement les yeux pour voir et me rapproche. Mon cœur rate un battement en constatant qu'il s'agit de Naoki, blotti, tremblotant et frigorifié. On a beau être début Septembre, ici il fait déjà froid le matin et le soir. Il sert dans ses bras son doudou vert et à la tête reposé sur son sac Winnie l'Ourson qu'il avait hier matin à la rentrée. Je retire mon blouson et le prend dans mes bras, l'enroulant dans la veste pour qu'il se réchauffe. Je prends ses affaires et cours jusqu'à la caserne pour l'emmener à l'hôpital d'urgence. Arrivé à celle-ci, je trouve mon patron qui ouvre les portes. Je cours jusqu'à lui et me stop essouffler alors qu'il me regarde surpris.

-Naruto ? Tu es déjà là ?

-Sarutobi-san…Il faut…Que vous m'emmeniez…à l'hopital…vite… Dis-je haletant.

Il regarde Naoki dans mes bras et se pince les lèvres en voyant son état : « Bien. ». Il entre et par dans le garage. Un bruit de démarrage de voiture se fait entendre avec à la suite un bruit de porte de garage qui s'ouvre. Je monte à l'arrière de la camionnette et sers Naoki contre moi. Il est pâle et ses lèvres son presque bleus. Un sentiment étrange me submerge en même temps que l'inquiétude, l'angoisse et l'impuissance…C'est la peur. Qu'est-ce qui lui serait arrivé si je ne l'avais pas trouvé ? Il serait surement mort de froid ou alors il se serait fait enlevé ! Je n'aurais pas supporté ça et Sasuke non plus…Sasuke ! Ça fait combien de temps que Naoki est dehors ? Sasuke doit être mort d'inquiétude ! Il faut que je l'appel pour le rassurer. Mais avant tout il faut que Naoki soit pris en charge.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital et à peine garé, je fonce en courant au service d'urgence. Par chance, il n'est pas blindé comme d'habitude. Un médecin arrive et me demande ce qu'à Naoki : « Je l'ai retrouvé dans le parc, il est gelé ! ». Le médecin prend le petit et part, me laissant seul dans le hall de l'accueil, impuissant et inutile. Je baisse la tête en sentant mes larmes monter. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et regarde le numéro de Sasuke que Sakura m'avait donné quand je suis allé la voir la dernière fois. Je soupire pour me détendre. Courage Naruto…

[…]

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvre en grand me faisant sursauter. Sasuke se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, haletant et rouge comme s'il avait couru. Il avance d'un pas sûr, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il me regarde un long moment et fini par fondre en larme en me serrant dans ses bras. Je reste pétrifié quelques instants puis fini par refermer mes bras autour de lui dans une étreinte tendre et réconfortante, passant doucement ma main sur son dos pour le calmer. Il chuchote inlassablement des : « Merci… », En sanglotant dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux, retrouvant cette chaleur et présence qui m'avait tant manqué. Retrouvant cette odeur qui m'enivre les narines. Et surtout, cette personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Tout ce petit moment de confort se termine bien vite alors qu'une infirmière entre dans la petite salle. Sasuke se retire de l'étreinte et la regarde en essuyant ses larmes.

-Vous êtes la mère de Naoki ? Demande-t-elle.

-Oui ! Dis précipitamment Sasuke.

-Suivez-moi, il vous attend.

Elle sourit et sort de la salle. Sasuke la suit puis s'arrête et tourne la tête légèrement vers moi : « …Tu peux venir si tu veux… ». Je le regarde un instant puis me lève rapidement pour le suivre en le voyant partir. La femme habillée de blanc s'arrête devant une porte, toque doucement et ouvre la porte, nous laissant passer puis referme derrière nous. Une sensation de soulagement m'envahie en voyant Naoki jouer avec son doudou, assied sur son lit. Sasuke se précipite sur lui et le sers dans ses bras, le serrant, l'embrassant et pleurant de joie.

-Oh merci mon dieu ! Mon p'tit cœur, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Promet le moi, plus jamais ! Oh mon bébé, je t'aime tellement, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre mon ange !

-Désolé maman…Dit-il en la serrant avec une moue désolée.

Sasuke se redresse et s'assois sur le bord du lit en gardant Naoki contre lui et le câline dans un geste protecteur.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça mon amour ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? Tu aurais pu être enlevé ou te faire écraser ou encore…

Je regarde Sasuke déblatéré toute sorte de scénario tragique à la disparition de Naoki. Celui-ci tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-Ye voullais voir le monsieur pou lui payer parce que il était criste !

...Il voulait me retrouver pour me parler parce que j'étais triste la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…c'est-à-dire hier matin…Donc…C'était à cause de moi si je l'ai retrouvé gelé sur un banc. Encore une fois c'est de ma faute si quelqu'un souffre. Sasuke me regarde ahurie alors que je me mets à pleurer sans même m'en rendre compte. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps mollement et renifle en ouvrant la bouche, mais n'arrive pas à parler. Je regarde Sasuke dont l'expression du visage à changer. Mon propre fils a failli mourir à cause de moi. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un monstre.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke, à cause de moi il a failli mourir…J-je…te promets que plus jamais ru ne me verras, plus jamais tu n'auras à avoir peur de moi et plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi je te le promets…

Ses yeux s'élargissent brusquement accompagné d'un hoquet de surprise. Appart être un fardeau pour tout le monde je ne suis rien…Autant en finir avec moi et laisser tout le monde vivre tranquillement. Je fais demi-tour en baissant la tête quand soudain quelque chose s'accroche à mes jambes. Je regarde Naoki qui me regarde les sourcils froncer : « T'as pas le doit d'être criste ! ». Il sourit en dévoilant ses petites dents blanches.

-Quand on est criste, faut faire des cayins !

Je souris tristement en posant ma main sur sa petite tête. Mon cœur ratte un battement en sentant deux autres bras m'entouré. Je relève la tête et regarde Sasuke qui a les larmes aux yeux. Il chuchote d'une voix tremblante.

-Ne fait pas de connerie Naruto…J'ai besoin…d'une pension alimentaire.

Je le regarde dérouté : « Q-…quoi ? ». Sasuke détourne le regard un peu gêné

-Je…T'autorise à venir le voir…Le samedi après-midi…mais c'est moi qui lui dirais le moment venu qui tu es…

Mon cœur s'emballe de plus belle. Je le sers dans mes bras, plus heureux que jamais. Plus heureux que le jour où il avait accepté mon rendez-vous au cinéma ou le jour où je l'ai revu pour la première fois depuis deux ans parce qu'aujourd'hui, il m'autorise à refaire en quelque sorte, partie de sa vie et celle de Naoki. Je le lâche et sourit de toute mes dents.

-je te promets que je serais le meilleur père de cette putain de planète !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Je me réveille doucement ce matin avec un poids sur le ventre. J'ouvre un œil et voit Naoki endormi sur moi, le pouce à la bouche et monsieur Dino coincé sous son bras droit et son torse. Le réveil affiche dix heures. Ça va on est samedi et aujourd'hui Naruto vient à la maison pour voir Naoki… Oh putain Naruto vient à la maison aujourd'hui alors que c'est le gros bordel ! Il faut absolument que je fasse le ménage parce que là ça devient invivable, surtout dans le salon. Je regarde Naoki et me calme instantanément en regardant sa petite bouille d'ange. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et le regarde se réveiller. Il affiche une mine renfrognée et grogne en roulant sur le lit puis se blottit sous la couette. Un petit ricanement m'échappe tandis que je me glisse sous la couette à mon tour et prend mon fils contre moi et lui fait des bisous.

-Faut se lever mon cœur…

-Pas envie…Y'a pas y'école…

-Oui…Mais il y a Naruto qui vient jouer avec toi cet après-midi.

Il reste quelques instants sans bouger puis tourne la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire : « Fayait le diye avant ! ». Je souris en embrassant sa joue et le serre contre moi. Depuis trois qu'il est née, c'est la première que je le vois autant sourire en parlant d'une personne. Depuis qu'il a rencontré Naruto, il ne me parle que de lui en me disant que c'est un superhéros comme les minis justiciers, un dessin animé qui passe tous les matins sur la première chaine. Ça me rassure un peu sur le coup, au moins quand je lui dirais qu'il est son père, je pense qu'il réagira bien. Naoki se redresse en poussant la couette et pousse ses cheveux qui lui tombent dans les yeux.

-Maman ? C'est quoi ça ?

Je le regarde pointer quelque chose du doigt sur le matelas. Je me redresse et manque à l'arrête cardiaque en voyant une tâche de sang sur le drap.

-Bordel de merde ! M'exclamés-je en me levant d'un bond et sortant Naoki du lit par la même occasion.

-Bodel de mièèèèède ! Répète Naoki en riant.

Je le regarde et le pousse jusqu'au salon et l'assois sur le canapé : « Répète pas ce que je dis ! ». Je lui allume la télé pour qu'il reste sage puis part en courant m'exiler dans les toilettes. J'attrape la trousse de secoure, cacher entre le tube d'évacuation et le mur puis l'ouvre pour en sortir une serviette hygiénique que je regarde les larmes aux yeux. Je haie les règles. Je ressors des toilettes après quelques minutes de galères à mettre cette foutue serviette dans mon foutu boxer et part dans la chambre prendre les draps et les mettre à laver. J'avance jusqu'au salon avec, à tous les coups, une vieille tête de cadavre sortie de sa tombe. Je regarde le bordel qui s'étale dans la pièce, entre les jouets, les cartons déballés mais pas jeté et tous les livres. Pas envie de ranger. Naoki me regarde du coin de l'œil.

-…T'es mayade ?

-Oui. Dis-je un peu sèchement.

Je pars dans la cuisine et lui prépare son bol de céréale, les trésors de kelocks. Ce sont ses préférés. Je lui apporte après m'être servis et m'assois à côté de lui et déjeune devant les minis justiciers. Naoki me regarde et me montre du doigt la télé en souriant.

-C'est yé minisuticier ! Comme Nayuto !

-Hm. Mange.

Son sourire disparait rapidement et il se remet à manger dans rien dire. Arg ! Qu'est-ce que je me déteste quand j'ai mes règles ! Je suis tellement méchant avec mon bébé…Je soupire puis me lève pour débarrasser et ranger.

[…]

La sonnette retentit. Je me lève péniblement du canapé, à moitié plié en deux par la douleur. Naoki débarque de sa chambre en courant et saute devant la porte. J'arrive à celle-ci : « Calme toi, maman à mal au ventre…et à la tête… » Soufflais-je en ouvrant la porte. Naruto se tient devant la porte avec un grand sourire qu'il perd en me voyant. Je me laisse la porte ouverte et retourne dans le salon pour m'étaler sur le canapé. J'entends la porte se fermer et vois Naruto et Naoki arrivé dans le salon doucement, sans faire de bruit. Je les regarde du coin de l'œil et grogne. Naoki lève la tête vers Naruto et hausse les épaules.

-Eye est toujouys comme ça quand eye est mayade !

Sur ça, il s'assoit au milieu de ses jouets et joue avec ses playmobile. Naruto le regarde en souriant et pose son regard sur moi en s'accroupissant à côté du canapé : « Encore ces foutu règles hein ? ». Il ricane légèrement. Je le regarde toujours du coin de l'œil. Comment ça se fait qu'il est chez moi déjà ? …Ah oui, j'ai eu pitié de lui l'autre jour à l'hôpital et je l'ai autorisé à venir tous les samedis voir Naoki. Non, je n'ai pas eu pitié, j'ai pris une résolution. Il faut que je passe au-dessus de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, pour Naoki. Après la petite intervention de Sakura, j'avais bien réfléchie et elle avait raison. Il faut que j'arrête de pensée qu'à ma gueule. Naoki doit passer avait. Il a le droit d'avoir ce que je n'ai pas beaucoup eu : Des parents. Et Naruto a le droit d'avoir son fils. Il a assez souffert comme ça et par ma faute en plus. Je dois réparer mes erreurs et arrêté de faire souffrir ceux qui m'entourent. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues ce qui fit visiblement sursauter Naruto. Naoki se redresse pour me regarder et s'approche.

-Faut pas pieuré !

Il monte sur le canapé et s'allonge sur mon dos en me serrant dans ses petits bras. Naruto s'assoit par terre et pose sa main sur ma tête doucement et pousse la mèche de cheveux qui me gêne. Il me regarde et appuie son menton sur le bord du canapé et caresse mes cheveux en chuchotant.

-Pourquoi tu pleures… ?

-Je sais pas…Si je sais…Non je sais pas ! Continuais-je en ronchonnant.

Naoki me fait un bisou sur la tête : « Chuuut maman… ». Je regarde Naruto et me remet à pleurer en repensant à tout ce que je lui ai fait subir depuis qu'on se connait.

-Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ! T'a toujours été si gentil avec moi et moi je t'envoyais toujours boulé et encore maintenant je te fais souffrir ! Je suis tellement désolé Naruto. T'es trop bien pour moi, je te mérite pas ! Quelqu'un comme toi qui se soucie toujours des autres avant toi-même ne devrait avoir que du bonheur et pas perdre son temps avec un pauvre type qui a ses règles et pense qu'a sa gueule et qui-…

Naruto me coupe dans mon élan de plainte et désespoir e, se mettant à rire. Je le regarde surpris tout comme Naoki. Il sourit.

-Sasuke, tu sais très bien que je t'aime plus que quiconque dans ce monde et que quoi que tu fasses je t'aimerais toujours. T'auras beau m'arracher le cœur, je t'aimerais. Tu pourrais même me tuer, je continuerais de t'aimer et te surveiller de là-haut.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue en essuyant mes larmes qui se sont stoppé à ses mots. Il me sourit doucement.

-Et c'est toi qui es trop bien pour moi.

-Non toi. Contre dis-je.

-Non toi !

-J'ai dit toi ! M'exclamés-je en me remettant à pleurer.

-Le seul moment ou t'es chiant c'est quand t'as tes règles.

Il ricane et me câline doucement. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux un moment. Je sens mon corps être parcouru de petit frisson alors que l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser à l'en étouffer, en regardant ses lèvres, me prend subitement. Je me redresse lentement pour m'approcher de Naruto, comme hypnotisé, lui en faisant de même mais la grosse tête de Naoki nous barre le chemin. Il regarde Naruto avec un sourire énorme.

-T'aime ma maman ?!

-Oui beaucoup. Dit Naruto en sortant de sa transe lui aussi.

Mon fils se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire puis regarde Naruto.

-Tu veux être mon papa ? J'ai pas de papa moi !

-Si t'en as un Naoki. Dis-je en m'asseyant.

Le moment de vérité est arrivé. Je regarde Naoki qui me fixe les sourcils froncer.

-Naruto est ton père…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

[PDV Narrateur]

C'est cyop bien quand on va chez tonton Tachi et tata Konyan ! Oh ! Mais y'ai pas dit à tonton que Nayuto c'est mon papa ! Mais maman l'aime pas beaucoup, eye lui fait pas plein de bisou comme les papas et les mamans de mes copains…Peut-être que tonton sait pouquoi ! En pensant à tout ça, Naoki sourit. Il regarde Sasuke qui discute avec Konan puis part en direction des escaliers. Il regarde en haut et sourit en se mettant à monter les marches à quatre pattes. Cyop facile ! Arrivé en haut, il soupire un peu essoufflé et prend le chemin qui mène au bureau de son oncle, sans faire de bruit. Il s'arrête à côté de la porte en entendant le bruit des touches de clavier puis se penche, laissant simplement dépasser un bout de sa tête pour regarder Itachi, l'œil rieur. Naoki se redresse rapidement en voyant Itachi quitté des yeux son écran. Il attend un peu, dos au mur. Les bruits touche se remettent à résonner dans la pièce. Le mini Sasuke ricane silencieusement puis se repenche lentement et se stop net en croisant le regarde de son oncle. Celui-ci sourit.

-Tu as cru que je ne t'avais pas vu ?

-Vouyais te faiye peuy ! Dit-il en riant.

Il avance dans la pièce et contourne le bureau pour monter sur les jambes d'Itachi et le regarde avec un grand sourire à faire craquer un ogre des montagnes.

-Qu'est-ce ti fiait ?!

-Je travail et toi ?

-Câyin !

Naoki sourit et sers son oncle dans ses bras puis lève la tête vers lui.

-Tonton ?

-Oui ?

-Nayuto et bah c'est mon papa !

-C'est vrai ?! Dit Itachi faussement étonné. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il l'avait dit à Naruto.

-Ouiii ! Suis cyop content ! …Mais maman eye aime pas papa…Et puis pouquoi papa y est pas à y'a maison ?

Itachi le regarde les sourcils légèrement froncer, n'ayant pas vraiment compris la phrase. Il la repasse en boucle dans sa tête traduisant mot par mot puis fini par sourire doucement en comprenant ce que son neveu d'amour veut dire. Maintenant faut-il qu'il lui donne une réponse concrète pour qu'il comprenne !

-Et bien…disons que c'est compliquer.

Voilà une réponse typique des adultes qui ne veulent pas perdre leurs temps à expliquer des chose compliqué à un gosse de trois ans. Naoki le regarde et hausse les épaules puis croise les bras, gonflant les joues et les narines, l'air boudeur.

-Moi ye veux mon papa et ma maman y soit à ya maison…

-Tu veux qu'on aide papa et maman à se mettre ensemble ?

-Oui ! S'exclame Naoki tout sourire.

Itachi sourit : « D'accord ». Il prend son téléphone et s'appuie au dossier de son fauteuil en composant un numéro puis met le haut-parleur alors que ça décroche. La voix de Naruto légèrement dans la pièce.

-Allô ?

-Allo Naruto ? C'est Itachi.

-Coouucouuu papouuuneeet ! S'exclame Naoki en souriant.

Naruto esquisse un sourire de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

-Coucou p'tit gars ! Ça va ?

-Oui ! Ti fait quoi ?!

Itachi coupe le haut-parleur et colle l'appareil à son oreille avant que Naoki est la soudaine envie de taper la discussion. Il regarde Naoki et lui demande de fermer la porte. Celui-ci s'exécute et cour à la porte puis la pousse et revient sur Itachi.

-Dit Naruto ? Tu aimes toujours Sasuke ?

-Bien sûr que je l'aime toujours quelle question !

-Cool ! Rendez-vous samedi matin chez moi à huit heures tapantes, aucun retard ne sera accepté !

Sans laisser le temps à Naruto de répliquer, Itachi raccroche. Naoki le regarde sans trop comprendre alors que son oncle sourit.

-J'ai une idée…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Oh mon dieu ! Ça m'avait tellement manqué les rendez-vous chez la gynécologue ! Une heure pour me dire que mon vain est en parfait état et que je peux encore avoir des enfants ! J'aurais largement préféré qu'elle me dise : « Je suis affreusement désolé monsieur Uchiha mais votre vagin est complètement détruit et vos chances d'avoir des enfants est tombé à zéro. ». Je crois que j'aurais fait « pompelop » et que j'aurais balancé par la fenêtre les serviettes hygiénique, les tampons et les plaquettes de pilules ! Mais bon. Ce n'est pas le cas donc arrêtons de fantasmer sur des choses qui n'arriverons quand l'affreuse étape qu'est la ménopause arrivera. Je soupire en regardant ma montre. Déjà midi. Je descends du bus qui m'a emmener chez mon frère, chez qui j'ai laissé Naoki avant de partir ce matin, puis avance jusqu'à sa maison au bout de la rue. Arrivé devant la porte, je m'arrête et appuie sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvre rapidement. Je retiens un petit cri de surprise en voyant Suigetsu habillé en costard nœud papillon. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Saluta Sasu-chan ! Bienvenu !

Il s'écarte de la porte pour me laisser passer. Je le regarde un sourcil levé en avançant dans le hall, gardant le regard fixé sur lui alors qu'il ferme la porte derrière moi. Il se tourne dans ma direction et me retire ma veste et l'accroche dans la penderie de l'entré. Je me laisse faire, complètement paumé. Il se tourne vers moi et se tient droit.

-Si monsieur madame veux bien me suivre !

Je grince des dents alors qu'il avance jusqu'à la salle à manger en marchant le dos droit comme si un balai lui avait été enfoncé dans le cul. Mes yeux s'élargissent en voyant Naruto debout en plein milieu de la pièce, un sourire un peu gêné collé aux lèvres.

-Salut Sasuke…

-Salut…C'est quoi le délire ?

-Et bien euh…

-Naruto, oubli pas les consignes ! S'exclame Suigetsu.

Naruto –qui semble avoir perdu tout moyen de communication en me regardant- sort subitement de son bug et s'approche de la chaise au bout de la petite table ronde ou seulement deux couvert son posé. Il tire la chaise et me regarde avec un petit sourire tendu.

-Si tu veux bien prendre place… ?

Je reste un instant sans bouger, les sourcils levé, puis m'approche lentement sans détourner le regard. Je m'assois en regardant la table sur laquelle sont étalé des pétales de rose et de petites paillettes. Des verres à pied son poser, les couverts en argent son de sortit ainsi que les assiettes en porcelaines. Je regarde Naruto qui s'assoit en face de moi et l'interroge du regard. Il me fait un petit sourire crispé en haussant les épaules. Mon regard se tourne vers Naoki qui arrive -habillé d'un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et son tablier pour la peinture, bleu avec des petits canards jaunes- et nous apporte des amuse-gueule. Itachi le suit et le soulève pour qu'il pose le petit plat puis le repose par terre. Naoki se tient droit, les mains dans le dos, le visage sérieux et les yeux fermé.

-Bonyour monsieu, madiame. Bienvenu au yetauyant « Le petit Naoki ». Il tourne la tête vers Itachi et chuchote. T'as vu tonton, j'ai dit comme t'as dit !

-Oui c'est bien ! Continue !

Il se tourne vers nous en reprenant son air sérieux.

-C'est moi le di…di… Il regarde Itachi qui lui souffle le mot. Diyeteuy !

Je le regarde les yeux pétillant et le prend dans mes bras, lui faisant plein de bisou.

-T'es trop mignon mon bébé !

-Maman ! Ayête je tyavaille ! Dit-il en me repoussant.

Je souris et me redresse, m'asseyant correctement. Naruto sourit en me regardant.

-Ça a été ton rendez-vous ? Me demande-t-il.

Comment il sait ? Ne cherchons pas à savoir. Je prends un petit toast et mange.

-…Ouai…La gynéco dit que je peux encore avoir des gosses, c'est génial !

-Mais carrément ! S'exclame Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, m'arrêtant net de mâcher : « C'était ironique… ». Son sourire disparait rapidement.

-Ouai je sais, moi aussi ça l'était ! Juste pour rire !

Il regarde ailleurs en toussotant légèrement, gêné. Je souris légèrement. Trop mignon…Euh non ! Con !

-Voilà vos entrées messieurs dame.

Je lève la tête et souris en regardant Shikamaru qui dépose les entrées.

-Spécialité du patron, « Sayade au chiève chaud ».

Je regarde la salade entouré de quatre petits toasts grillés avec une rondelle de chèvre sur chacun et quelques morceaux de noix éparpiller sur la verdure. Je souris. Naruto regarde le plat un peu étonné.

-Comment Naoki connais ça ? Ce n'est pas japonais.

-L'année dernière avec Itachi et Konan, nous sommes allé manger au petit restau français installé au centre-ville, à deux rue de la mairie. Itachi avait pris une salade aux chèvres chaud et Naoki, à manger la moitié de son entrée tellement il avait aimé !

Je ricane avec Naruto et nous commençons à manger alors que Shikamaru débouche une bouteille de champagne et en verse dans chaque verre. Je regarde le contenu et regarde Shikamaru inquiet.

-Le champagne à une couleur bizarre…

-Normal, ce n'est pas du champagne mais de l'ice tea. C'est qu'une bouteille de récup' que j'au du lavé quinze fois pour enlever le gout d'alcool puis mettre l'ice tea dedans avec un entonnoir. C'est trop galère ! Sakura ne voulais pas que je serve avec la bouteille en plastique, il fallait que ce soit « romantique » ! Donc champagne !

…Romantique ? Je tourne la tête vers Naruto -qui s'est légèrement enfoncer dans sa chaise- alors que Shikamaru part.

-Romantique ?! Je dois comprendre que vous avez organisé un diner romantique un midi chez mon frère ?!

-baaah… J'y suis pour rien moi… C'est Itachi et Naoki qui ont eu l'idée…

Naruto s'enfonce un peu plus sur sa chaise en rougissant légèrement. Je respire profondément en fermant les yeux.

-Je leurs avais dit que tu n'aimerais pas mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté…

Je rouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Je fini par sourire doucement et soupire.

-Bon appétit Naruto…

Il me regarde un peu surpris et se redresse en souriant : « Bon appétit ! ».

[…]

-Et en pleine intervention il me regarde et il me demande si je sais pourquoi il y a plus de mammouth ! Moi je lui donne la réponse exacte et lui il me regarde avec un grand sourire et il me dit : Mais non ! C'est parce qu'il y a plus de pappouth !

J'explose de rire avec Naruto. Son collègue de travail, Kiba, est vraiment trop con ! Ça doit faire une heure bientôt que nous avons terminée de manger et nous discutons de tout et de rien. Nous avons en quelque sorte réappris à ce connaitre et il y a une chose qui n'a pas changer. Il a toujours autant la classe !... OP OP OP OP OP ! Les hormones féminines on retourne dans sa cage ! Je me calme et regarde Naruto en souriant doucement, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Je baisse les yeux sur nos mains liées et regarde son pouce qui à arrête de caresser le dessus de ma main. Voyant que je regarde nos mains, il lâche la mienne en s'excusant. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, Naoki entre dans la piece.

-Si meusieu papa et madiame maman veux me suivye !

Il tourne les talons et sors de la pièce. Naruto et moi nous nous levons pour le suivre alors qu'il s'arrête dans le salon ou Itachi, Konan, Shikamaru, Sakura et Suigetsu, sont alignés les mains dans le dos. Nous nous regardons avec Naruto puis reposons le regard sur le petit groupe. Naoki se tient dos à eux et nous regarde.

-Voici mes esquiaves qui-

-Pas esclaves ! Employés ! S'exclame Suigetsu.

-Chuuuuut Nemo ! Grogne Naoki. Mes esquiaves qui ont tout fait !

-Et bien merci et bravo ! C'était très bon ! Dit Naruto en souriant. Et merci à monsieur le directeur ! Ajout-t-il en regardant Naoki.

-Oui c'était parfait ! On peut faire un câlin au directeur ? Demandé-je en souriant.

-Ouiiiii ! S'exclame Naoki en se jetant sur nous.

Naruto le rattrape et le soulève dans les airs puis le sers dans ses bras, déposant un bisou sur sa joue. Je souris en les regardant et embrasse la joue de…notre fils…

-Câyin à crois ! Dit-il en tendant un bras vers moi.

…Pour Naoki et uniquement Naoki ! Je m'approche encore et passe mes bras autour de Naoki qui passe un bras autour de mon cou et me sers. Je me tends légèrement en sentant le bras de Naruto passer autour de mes épaules. Je fini par me détendre et pose ma tête contre son torse et ferme les yeux en respirant son odeur, un mélange d'agrume et de ramen. C'est bizarre mais moi j'aime bien. Il n'y a que lui qui à cette odeur. Je rouvre les yeux en sentant quelque chose d'étrange en moi. Non ce n'est pas si étrange que ça. C'est simplement un sentiment que j'avais oublié depuis plus de deux ans, qui refait surface. Un sentiment qui fait que mon cœur bat…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17:

Je regarde le soleil se levé au loin, teintant le ciel de rose et d'orange. Il est sept heures du matin et nous sommes déjà au mois de décembre. À la fin de la semaine Naoki sera en vacance de Noël, C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on ne fait rien de la journée. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de travail et ça m'énerve, à croire que je vais rester toute ma vie homme au foyer, désespéré de pas trouver de travaille. Et pourtant il va bien falloir que je trouve un emploi, la pension alimentaire que verse Naruto ne suffira pour longtemps. En plus il se crève à la tâche pour avoir son fric, il sauve des vie tous les jours et comme récompense il gagne de l'argent que moi je lui prend pour payer mon loyer et faire manger Naoki...Est-ce que au moins lui il mange correctement ? Est-ce que il a assez d'argent pour payer son loyer ?! … Bon, un de ses quatre je l'inviterais à venir manger à la maison, ou à Noël tient ! Comme ça Naoki sera content de faire noël avec son papa et puis je ferais un bon repas, on mangera de la bûche et on se mettra tous les trois devant la télé, fouiner sous la grosse couverture à regarder l'émission sur la première chaîne spécial pour Noël, puis on ira se coucher et le lendemain ou ouvrira les cadeau sous le sapin que Naruto aura déposer en pleine nuit pour faire croire à Naoki que c'est le père noël qui l'a fait et-… Je pars totalement sur un délire familial et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne sommes pas une famille, loin de là. Je termine mon café et rejoins Naoki dans le salon qui regarde ses dessins animés. Il me regarde en souriant et reporte son attention sur la télé. Il est trop mignon quand il est concentré ! Je prends son bol vide et le ramène dans la cuisine puis part dans sa chambre. Je prends des vêtements pour l'habiller et retourne dans le salon.

-Tu te lève mon ange ?

Naoki me regarde avec des grosses joues et soupire longuement en se mettant debout sur le canapé. Ça, ça veut dire « La flemme ! ». Je souris légèrement et lui retire son pyjama en même temps qu'il regarde les dessins animés. Il se rassoit et je pars à mon tour me préparé. Ah la routine. Quand tu nous tiens, tu ne nous lâche pas ! Après quelques minutes, je retourne dans le salon et éteint la télé, Naoki me regarde choquer.

-Pouquoi t'as éteint le téyé ?!

-Parce que tu dois aller à l'école !

-Veux pas yayé à y'écoye !

-Et si mon choux ! Dis-je en lui mettant son manteau. Aller courage mon cœur, dans quatre jours c'est les vacances de Noël.

Il me regarde les yeux pétillant à cette annonce. Trop craquant ! Je le prend dans les bras et le sers tendrement. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me sers aussi en posant sa tête sur la mienne et câline mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime mon bébé.

-Moi aussi maman ! Mon t'amour ma foyie !

Je souris et embrasse sa joue. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon gosse. Je lui mets son bonnet et enfile mon manteau. J'ouvre la porte et fait sortir Naoki puis ferme derrière moi. Nous descendons et marchons en direction de l'école maternelle main dans la main. Je le regarde s'émerveiller sur les décorations qui ont été installé dehors et dans la cour de l'école, ses yeux reflétant la lumière des décorations qui brille encore légèrement. Et dire que je l'ai privé de ça et que je me suis aussi privé de ça pendant trois ans…Une fois dans sa classe, je m'accroupis devant lui et embrasse sa joue tendrement.

-A tout à l'heure mon ange.

-Tout à y'heure maman !

Il embrasse ma joue et pose son manteau et son écharpe sur son porte manteau ou est inscrit son nom au-dessus du crochet. Je le regarde rejoindre ses amis et s'asseoir à la table ronde ou il se trouve et joue. J'aimerais tellement redevenir un gosse moi aussi… Je soupire doucement et sort de l'école les mains dans les poches de mon manteau et la tête enfoui dans ma grosse écharpe. Je m'arrête devant le passage piéton alors que les voitures passent. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même alors que la fatigue commence à me submerger. Le bruit de camion de pompier me réveille brusquement. J'ouvre les yeux et vois trois camion passer à la suite à toute vitesse, les alarmes au rendez-vous. Je les suis des yeux et vois au loin une fumée noir s'élever dans le ciel. Curiosité bonjour ! Sans attendre une minute, je prends le chemin qui mène à la fumée. Rapidement j'arrive devant un bâtiment en flamme. Beaucoup de personne son rassembler derrière les camions pour regarder. Je m'approche et passe entre les gens. Naruto est sûrement ici… Les pompiers essaient d'éteindre le feu mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il galère plus qu'autre chose.

-Il faut l'aidé ! Ma petite fille est restée coincé à l'intérieur !

Je regarde une femme en pleur, soutenue par deux médecins.

-Il faut que quelqu'un aille la chercher ! S'exclame-Je crois- le chef des pompiers.

-J'y vais !

Je sursaute brusquement en reconnaissant cette vois. Là, devant mes yeux, Naruto cour et entre dans le bâtiment en flamme. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. Mon regard reste fixer sur la porte d'entrée. Je n'entends plus rien autour de moi comme si j'étais devenu sourd. Les pompiers s'agitent autour de nous pour arriver à éteindre le feu. Naruto ne ressort pas… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il ne ressort pas ?… Qu'est-ce que je dirais à Naoki si son père qu'il connaît depuis à peine quatre mois, meurt dans un incendie ? Au même moment que mes pensées noir, Naruto sort du bâtiment avec une petite fille dans ses bras. Les médecins accours vers eux et prennent la petite en charge et l'emmène dans un camion. Naruto se tient debout, la peau sale et haletant. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre un bon rythme cardiaque que mon cœur rate encore un battement alors qu'il tombe à terre. Je passe entre les gens et cour vers lui et m'accroupis à ses côtés. Je me penche sur lui et pose ma main sur sa joue paniqué et le cœur battant comme un diable.

-Naruto… Naruto réveille-toi !

Je touche son pou qui est très faible. Trop faible. Je me redresse les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Deux mains viennent me relevé et me reculer tandis que deux pompier viennent prendre Naruto et l'emmène dans un camion. Je me défet de l'emprise du pompier et cours en direction du camion et monte dedans avant que la porte ne se ferme. Le médecin dedans sursaute alors qu'il met un masque à gaz à Naruto.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Sortez de ce camion !

-Non je ne sors pas ! Je reste avec lui !

-Sortez maintenant ! Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital !

- FERMEZ-LA ! JE SUIS SA FEMME DONC JE RESTE ! DEMARRER CE FOUTU CAMION ET ALLER À L'HOPITAL !

Le médecin me regarde quelque instant choquer puis regarde le chauffeur et lui dit d'y aller. Je soupir de soulagement et regarde Naruto. J'y crois pas… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire que je suis sa femme… Je suis un mec bordel de merde ! Mon cœur se serre en regardant Naruto. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux doucement.

Le camion se gare devant la porte du service d'urgence. Le brancard ou se trouve Naruto est sortie du camion et est emmener. Je le suis et me fait stopper par une infirmière.

-Je suis désoler mademoiselle vous ne pouvez pas venir...Oh pardon, monsieur ! Dit-elle précipitamment en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'elle me dit et regarde Naruto s'éloigner, toujours inconscient.

[…]

-Excusez-moi ? Êtes-vous la femme de Monsieur Uzumaki ?

Je relève la tête et regarde le médecin qui se tient devant moi. Je me lève : « C'est moi... ». Je sais ce n'est pas beau de mentir mais bon. L'homme face à moi me tend sa main.

-Je suis le docteur Aburame, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre mari.

-Bonjour docteur. Dis-je en lui serrant la main. Comment va Naruto ?

-Et bien, les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes. Ses poumons étaient rempli de fumer mais nous avons réussi à nettoyer. Mais le problème qui se pose maintenant c'est savoir quand il va se réveiller…

-Comment ça ?

Le médecin semble se tendre légèrement.

-Et bien… Il est dans le coma.

PAN ! La « nouvelle » me fait comme un coup de batte de base-ball en pleine gueule. Je n'écoute pas le médecin me parler, je le fixe simplement : « Je veux le voir ». Est la seule chose qui à réussi à sortir parmi tout ce que j'ai à lui dire ou demander. Il me regarde un instant puis me dit de le suivre. Nous avançons dans les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à arriver à une chambre. Il ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer. Naruto se trouve allonger sur le lit au milieu de la pièce, brancher à toute sorte de machine. Mes larmes coulent d'elles même. Je m'approche du lit et m'assois sur la chaise qui se trouve à côté. Il semble dormir profondément. On pourrait croire qu'il dort profondément, mais la réalité est là. Il est dans le coma. Je me mets à pleurer de plus belle en entendant la porte se fermer. Je caresse ses cheveux doucement en le regardant. Mon cœur me serre, il me fait mal, comme si on m'y plantait des coups de couteau. Le voir dans ce lit me fait mal. Le savoir dans le coma me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je me lève et embrase sa joue tendrement et pose mon front contre le sien et chuchote.

-T'as intérêt à te réveiller Naruto… J'ai tellement besoin de toi...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18:

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, enfin, le réveillon. Pour l'occasion, Itachi a organisé un grand repas de famille. Famille qui se réduit à : Lui, Konan, Naoki et moi. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup, mais bon. Ce qui compte c'est de s'amuser même si on est peu. Mais pour l'instant...Itachi n'est pas là. Il est allé chercher la bûche qu'il avait commandée à la boulangerie. Je regarde sans regarder les dessins animés de noël Disney qu'ils passent à la télé pour les enfants. J'aurais aimé que Naruto soit là… ça fait trois jours que je ne suis pas retourner le voir. Ça me bousille totalement le morale de le voir inerte dans ce lit d'hôpital. On dirait qu'il est mort… Mais il n'est pas mort ! Et il ne mourra pas ! On parle de Naruto là ! Et puis s'il meurt et bah je débarque au paradis et je le tue une deuxième fois ! Je croise les bras en faisant une moue. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'il meurt ? Il me faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne le supporterais pas de plus voir sa gueule de bisounours quasiment tous les jours. Et je veux voir sa gueule de bisounours tous les jours ! Sentir sa présence tous les jours. J'ai besoin de lui parce que comme un con… Je suis retombé raide dingue de lui sans m'en rendre compte. Je regarde Naoki et le prend dans mes bras en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Ne pas pleurer, c'est noël ! Ne pas pleurer, c'est noël ! Ne pas pleurer, c'est noël ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

-C'est nous !

Je tourne la tête en même temps que Naoki et en même temps que lui, je reste en bug. Itachi avance dans le salon suivie par Naruto. Konan sort de la cuisine et sourit en les regardant : « Bienvenu ! ». Itachi sourit et vient l'embrasser puis me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil. Naoki se lève d'un bon et cour sur Naruto qui l'attrape et le prend dans ses bras.

-Papa ! T'es pu mayade ?!

-Non !

Il lui sourit et embrasse sa joue. Je reste fixer sur Itachi qui me sourit en coin. Mon regard passe sur Naruto qui me regarde en souriant doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Il lève un sourcil et sourit en coin.

-Le père noël m'a apporté mon cadeau de noël il y a deux jours…

Je tourne mon regard vers Itachi et me lève.

-Pourquoi l'hôpital ne m'a pas appelé il y a deux jours s'il était réveillé ! Je leurs avait donné mon numéro !

-Parce que quand tu as reçu l'appel, t'était au chiotte, j'ai donc décrocher à ta place et je me suis fait passer pour toi. J'en ai profité pour te faire une surprise et et ramener ton chéri ! Sinon on dit « Merci mon nii-san chéri d'amour que j'aime à la folie ! ».

Je lui lance un regard noir, m'approche et lui fou une tarte derrière la tête qui le fait râler puis je me tourne vers Naruto et marche vers lui. Il pose Naoki part terre et prend une position de défense en fermant fort les yeux : « Me frappe pas j'ai rien fait ! ».

-Crétin.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse tendrement. Il reste quelques instants sans réagir alors que je recule en souriant doucement. Naoki à côté nous regarde les yeux pleins d'étoiles justes après avoir laissé échapper un « Oh ! » de surprise. Je souris de toutes mes dents alors que Naruto prend soudainement la couleur d'une tomate en percutant enfin ce que j'ai fait. Il se redresse et s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras en pleurant. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et câline ses cheveux et ferme les yeux, inhalant son odeur d'agrume et de ramen mélangé. Une odeur que j'aime toujours autant et qui me rend fou.

-Je t'aime Sasuke… Mon amour pour toi est aussi grand que l'univers, il est infini…

Je recule et le regarde les sourcils froncer et les larmes aux yeux. Je frappe son épaule doucement et grogne en essuyant la larme qui coule : « Arrête de jouer avec ma sensibilité féminine ! » Il rit en même temps que Konan et Itachi et prend mon visage en coupe. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes doucement. Je ferme les yeux et le serre dans ses bras en me blottissant contre lui. Rapidement, nos langues se rejoignent et ne font plus qu'une, comme autre fois. Mon cœur bat comme un fou dans ma poitrine tandis que les papillons refondent leurs apparitions. Sensation que j'avais oubliée il y a bien longtemps. Les frissons parcours mon corps alors qu'il glisse ses mains le long de ma taille. Je soupire de bien-être.

-YE VAIS AVOY UN PITI FIEYE !

Nous rompons le baiser alors que Naoki saute partout dans le salon. Itachi et Konan, eux, son mort de rire. Naruto et moi nous nous regardons puis pouffons de rire. Il a de ces idées lui !

[…]

Le réveillon de noël c'est bien passer. Nous avons bien mangé, bien rit bref, c'était une bonne soirée. Je suis Naruto dans le couloir de mon appartement pour coucher Naoki qui est tombé de fatigue dans la voiture de Naruto. Celui-ci allonge le petit sur le lit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il tombe de fatigue, il se laisse faire alors que je le mets en pyjama et l'installe correctement sous sa couette. J'embrasse son front et pose Monsieur Dino à ses côtés et souris en regardant sa bouille d'ange. Naruto me serre contre lui et embrasse ma tempe et pose sa tête sur la mienne en câlinant son bras puis chuchote.

-Je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir offert la chance d'être papa… Même si les circonstances n'étaient pas des plus plaisantes…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier… On devrait le remercier lui de nous avoir rapproché sinon… Je crois que jamais je ne serais revenu à Konoha…

-Ouai…Aller, retournons dans le salon.

Je prends sa main et commence à me diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

-Maman…

Je m'arrête et tourne la tête vers Naoki.

-Oui ?

-Peux domi aviec toi et papa… ?

Je regarde Naruto qui me sourit et prend Naoki dans ses bras avec son oreiller et Monsieur Dino. Je souris et part dans ma chambre. Naruto dépose notre fils dans le lit et embrasse sa joue. Je m'assois à côté et embrasse son autre joue tendrement et câline ses cheveux.

-Aller, rendort toi mon coeur…

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Moi je veux te gader pou touyours...Et papa aussi je veux le gader pou touyours…

- On sera toujours là, promis. Dit Naruto en souriant.

-Vous seyez touyours ensemble ?

-Toujours mon ange. Dis-je en souriant.

-Naoki sourit et se blottit avec Monsieur Dino. Nous commençons à sortir avec Naruto mais Naoki nous appel encore une fois.

-Maman ? Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Vais avoi un piti fièye ?

-Sûrement !

-Non !

Nous nous regardons moi et Naruto. Ses yeux pétillant et son sourire me donne envie de dire oui. Je tourne la tête à temps et pose ma main sur la poignée en le poussant hors de la chambre.

-Fait dodo mon ange.

-Je t'aime !

-Oui, moi aussi !

Je roule des yeux et ferme la porte. Naruto me regarde avec un petit sourire.

-Tu veux copuler sur le canapé ?

-Imbécile ! M'exclamais-je en le frappant derrière la tête.

Il ricane en se frottant l'arrière du crâne et embrasse mon front. Je grogne et le pointe du doigt.

-Jamais, je dis bien jamais je n'aurais d'autres gosses ! Par contre … Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu as de la chance que de base je sois gay et que je ne dise pas non à autre chose…

J'avance dans le couloir en roulant du popotin. J'entends Naruto déglutir lentement derrière moi. Il m'attrape et me porte en sac à patate et avance dans le salon.

-Alors copulons par derrière ! Mais juste une chose mon petit Sasuke… On ne dit jamais « Jamais » !

-Non, je l'affirme, je n'aurais pas d'autre enfant parce que ma famille c'est toi, Naoki et moi. C'est juste nous !


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir ! J'ai le malheureux honneur de vous annoncer la sortie du dix-neuvième et dernier chapitre de "Juste nous". J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu jusqu'à la toute fin. Merci d'avoir suivi, commenter et surtout encourager à l'écrire. Vos commentaire mon vraiment tous fait plaisir et je tiens à tous vous remercier. ça à été un vrai plaisir pour moi de partager cet écrit avec vous.**

**Merci beaucoup ! 3**

* * *

Épilogue :

Je sors de la voiture après que Naruto l'ai garé en face du restaurant ou nous allons pour fêter la naissance de la fille de Konan et Itachi. Ça fait bizarre de me savoir tonton, tata. Naruto sort de la voiture à son tour et sourit en prenant notre gosse dans ses bras. Je les rejoins et nous entrons dans le restaurant. La jeune femme de l'accueil nous fait un grand sourire et nous mène jusqu'à une salle privé que mon frère a réservée pour l'occasion. Nous entrons dans la salle ou Itachi, Konan, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Sakura et d'autre membre de la famille de Konan et ami sont déjà présent. Nous saluons tout le monde rapidement. Je me penche sur le berceau pour regarder la petite aux cheveux sombres. Je souris et regarde Itachi et frappe son épaule doucement.

-T'as fait du bon boulot nii-san !

-C'est plutôt Konan qui a fait tout le boulot ! Moi à part transmettre de mes gênes et me faire broyer la main j'ai rien fait !

-Bienvenu au club des mains broyer s'exclame Naruto en riant.

Je le regarde avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Arrête de rire si tu ne veux pas que je te broie autre chose… Je te rappel que c'est de ta faute si je suis tombé enceinte une deuxième fois…

-Heureusement que c'est de ma faute !

Il rit avec Itachi. Je regarde la petite tête blonde aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bouclée dans les bras de Naruto qui le regarde rire sans trop comprendre. Je souris et la prend dans mes bras.

-Vient ma chérie, on va aller voir tata Sakura !

-Oui maman !

Elle me sourit de toute ses dents déjà toutes présentent. Naruto me regarde avec une tête de chien battu.

-Mais rend moi Kushina euh…

-Non ! Dis-je en la serrant contre moi. C'est mon bébé c'est moi qui l'ai mis au monde donc je l'ai quand tu veux !

-Mais tu dis que ça t'énerve de l'avoir déjà toute la journée !

-ça fait cinq ans que je me pleins de l'avoir toute la journée ! Et déjà avec Naoki je me plaignais de l'avoir toute la journée !

-Encore en train de vous disputer vous deux hein ?

Un rire retentit dans la salle, Kushina dans mes bras se redresse et regarde derrière moi avec un grand sourire.

-Nii-san !

-Salut bonhomme ! Sourit Naruto.

Je me tourne et regarde mon fils avancer vers nous en souriant, très élégant dans son costard noir. C'est mon portrait craché… La même coupe de cheveux que moi avant que je ne me les laisse pousser légèrement, les traits beaucoup plus masculin comme Naruto et des yeux magnifiquement bleu et pétillant. Il a tellement grandit en dix-sept ans !...Et nous on a bien vieilli...Il prend Kushina dans ses bras et embrasse sa joue et lui fait un câlin. Il la pose par terre et sers la main de son père et me prend dans ses bras. Je le sers tendrement et embrasse sa joue.

-ça va mon poussin ?

-Maman ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde !

-Mais ne soit pas gêné mon canard ! S'exclame Suigetsu en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Et toi arrête de m'appeler « Mon canard » Nemo !

-J'arrêterais de t'appeler mon canard quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler Nemo !

-Jamais de la vie l'requin !

-Nous sommes d'accord alors mon bichon !

Je ris doucement en les regardant se taquiner. Malgré qu'il ait vieilli tous les deux, il y a toujours des taquineries entre eux, ça ne changera jamais. Naoki sourit et regarde toute les personnes présentes.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis le directeur du restaurant « Le petit Naoki ». Je suis ravie de vous accueillir tous pour la naissance de ma cousine Mikoto !

Et oui ! Ce n'est pas un hasard si la fille d'Itachi s'appelle Mikoto. C'est une sorte d'hommage à ma mère. Il l'avait toujours dit qu'il le ferait si il avait une fille. Comme moi j'ai toujours dit à Naruto, quand j'étais enceinte ENCORE une fois, que si j'avais une fille, je l'appellerais Kushina, le prénom de la mère de Naruto qu'il n'a malheureusement jamais connu. Naruto s'approche de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules en regardant Naoki faire son petit discours.

-Et je tiens à remercier mille fois mon père et … ma mapa. Dit-il en souriant. D'avoir toujours été à mes côtés et qui on fait beaucoup d'effort pour que j'ai une enfance épanoui. En particulier ma mère… Papa, maman, Kushina, je vous kiff grave !

Je baisse la tête alors que mes larmes coulent : « Mais c'est qu'il joue avec mes sentiment féminin ce p'tit con ! » Dis-je en ricanant. Les gens rirent dans la salle. Je relève la tête vers lui et lui fait signe de venir. Il s'approche et je le prend dans mes bras et essuie mes larmes et embrasse ses deux joues. Je le regarde en souriant et câline sa joue.

-Merci à toi mon ange…

-Oui, c'est nous qui devons te remercier. Dit Naruto en nous serrant tous les deux et versant sa larme aussi.

Naoki prend Kushina dans ses bras pour un câlin à quatre.

-Tu n'aurais pas été là ton père et moi ne serions pas ensemble, et pas heureux.

-Arrête de pensé au passer maman. Restons dans le présent et profitons de la vie tous les quatre, ensemble.

Je souris et le lâche. Il nous sourit et donne Kushina à Naruto.

-Aller à table ! Le repas va bientôt commencer !

Nous nous exécutons rapidement. Je m'assois en bout de table avec Kushina et Naruto. Je regarde ma fille assise à côté de moi puis m'enfonce dans ma chaise en soupirant. Naruto se penche vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense à plus tard, quand Kushina aura grandi et quittera la maison...Et que nous on sera vieux et dégarnie… Qu'est-ce qu'on fera à part faire des mots flécher toute la journée ?

Il ricane et embrasse mes lèvres doucement. Il me regarde tendrement.

-Et bien on ne fera pas ça. On ne vieillira jamais, on sera toujours jeunes ! Je t'emmènerais faire le tour du monde, découvrir tous les pays qui existent sur cette planète. Rien que nous deux.

-C'est vrai ? Dis-je en faisant une moue.

-Oui. Juste nous.

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement et rompt le baiser en lui faisant un beau sourire.

-D'accord ! Juste nous !

**Fin**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà comment Naoki à appris pour l'hermaphrodisme de sa mer. Tout dans la finesse !**

* * *

Bonus :

Je pose le plat sur la table et sers Naruto et Naoki. Je regarde mon fils qui a les mains sous la table et fronce les sourcils : « Naoki, ton portable à table. ». Il lève la tête et me fait un sourire resplendissant. Naruto ricane et passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis commence à manger.

-Comment c'est passer te journée aujourd'hui, Naoki ?

-Ola ! Journée de ouf ! En SVT on à commencer la sexualité !

Nous échangeons un regard avec Naruto. Je tourne les yeux vers mon fils qui affiche un trop grand sourire niais. C'est bien un pur mec lui…

-Tu as qui comme prof ?

-Orochimaru-sensei ! Tu sais le mec à la gueule de serpent qui t'as fait flipper à la réunion parent prof !

Je grogne et baisse la tête sur mon assiette. C'est pa ma faute si il a une tête de pervers ! Je me redresse le dos droit et respire profondément.

-Et…Il fait bien ces cours ?

-Carrément ! C'était trop drôle ! Pendant une heure on a fait que parler de zgeg ! Mais ça, ça ne te concerne pas ! Il rigole et regarde Naruto. Papa ! Tu savais que notre mini nous travaillait dans la nuit ! Et tu sais comment ?! En bandant ! Plusieurs fois dans la nuit on bande c'est un truc de ouf je ne savais pas !

-Ouai je sais. Et quand on se réveille le matin et qu'on bande ce n'est pas à cause d'un rêve cochon mais parce que on s'est réveiller au moment de son exercice !

-Voilà !

Je me racle la gorge exaspéré. Non mais sérieusement… Les mecs on vraiment un petit cerveau.

-On est à table je vous rappelle…

-Désolé mon cœur. Dit Naruto en redevenant sérieux.

-Désolé mam's ! … Mais vous saviez que les escargots son hermaphrodite ?! Et ce sont les seules espèces sur cette terre qui le son !

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas un escargot à ce que je sache ! M'exclamais-je en me levant.

Naruto me regarde avec des gros yeux. Naoki lui, me regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais… ça fait quatorze ans que je garde le secret et en l'espace d'une conversation sur un cours d'SVT et d'escargot j'ai tout balancé à cause de mon caractère de merde. Je me rassois sur ma chaise et mange comme-ci de rien était.

-Les humains…peuvent être hermaphrodites ? Articule Naoki lentement.

-C'est très rare…

-Et toi…T'es une maman…et un papa… ?

-C'est exact…Dis-je en lançant un regard à Naruto pour qu'il m'aide.

Naruto le regarde et sourit.

-Mais c'est moi qui t'ai conçu ! Pas ta mère toute seule !

Merci Naruto, tu m'aide beaucoup, imbécile ! Naoki me regarde les yeux pétillant et un grand sourire à mon plus grand étonnement.

-MAIS C'EST TROP GENIAL ! JE PEUX VOIR ?!

Je le regarde choquer et recule légèrement sur ma chaise et sers les jambes par reflexe. Cette question me rappelle étrangement Suigetsu.

-Jamais de la vie Naoki !

-Roooh ! T'es nul !... Dit ? Je peux vous utiliser comme sujet d'expérience ? A la base on doit faire accoupler des escargots et observer comment ils font, mais je peux proposer à la classe de vous utiliser ! Et puis comme ça, ça me fera l'occasion d'avoir un petit frère ! S'exclame-t-il tout heureux.

Je m'étouffe avec mon riz en même temps que Naruto. Nous regardons notre fils choquer. Est-il vraiment sérieux la ? Mais il est fou ! Ce cours d'SVT lui a carrément retourné la tête ! Naruto me regarde et sourit.

-ça pourrait être sympa, non ?

Il se met à rire fortement à ma tête. Naoki rit aussi et me regarde.

-Sérieusement, tu veux bien ?!

Je ferme les yeux et sers les poings en me levant.

-Jamais de la vie ! Tu peux oublier cette idée ! Tu peux oublier ton désert et tu peux oublier ton portable et ta Xbox pendant une bonne semaine !

Sur ça, je pars dans ma chambre, l'aura noir. Laissant Naoki sur le cul et complètement dépité et Naruto, mort de rire.


End file.
